Kendra the Vampire Slayer
by seraphim2db
Summary: What if Buffy hadn't been saved by Xander at the end of S1 and Kendra was sent to Sunnydale to take her place? This fanfic will be a retake of season two.
1. Prologue

**Kendra the Vampire Slayer**

This Fanfic is in answer to Keith Collins challenge from the Kendrazone yahoo group.

What if Buffy hadn't been saved by Xander at the end of S1 and Kendra was sent to Sunnydale to take her place? This fanfic will span from season two to season five.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters that I create. This goes for all chapters.

Rated R for violence and anything else.

Prologue

The night of the episode Prophecy Girl

"Angel, Angel she's not getting up!" Xander cried as he looked down at the still form of Buffy. For almost six months now he'd fallen head over heels for Buffy only to find her dead.

Noticing that he's not getting an answer he chances a glance and looks behind him. Only to find that Angel was gone.

* * *

The Master opens the roof access door and walks out. He looks at the view around him of the town at night and smiles. He exhales, walks to the edge of the roof and holds his arms out as he surveys the scene.

"My world! Oh, my beautiful world!" The Master cried.

"I don't think so." a voice said coldly behind him. Turning he see's Angel with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Ahhh Angelus. have you come to......"

His question was cut short as Angel swings a wide hard punch to his mouth, and he falls down. As he gets up Angel does a swinging roundhouse kick that connects squarely with The Master's face. The Master swipes at him and he jerks back, but he manages to slice him with his fingernails across his upper right chest, drawing blood.

"You dare try to fight me? And again over a girl?" The Master asks.

With a growl Angel punches him in the kidney. The Master punches him in the jaw. Angel tries to punch him again, but he blocks his blows and punches Angel in the face, sending him flying backward into the wall behind him.

The Master is ready to continue fighting. Angel launches himself into a front tuck over his head and lands between him and the skylight. He then kicks the Master in the side with a side snap kick, but The Master quickly turns around and grabs Angel by the neck .

Angel looks behind him and sees the upended table through the skylight.

"You were to be my son Angelus.....my heir." The Master says with pity in his voice.

"But now...." the Master trails off as he squeezes Angel's neck harder. "since your new master the Slayer has ..... no had your heart....."

Not wanting to hear the rest of the Masters banter Angel grabs him by the neck. He lifts him up and flips him over himself and through the skylight. He falls down and is impaled on the table. He slowly turns to ash until only his skeleton is left. Angel watches from above.

Seeing enough, Angel quickly turns around and leaves. Even though he had an emotionless expression on his face, his unbeating heart was broken. Because someone he was falling in love with was dead. With a clear image of Buffy's smiling face he went back to his apartment and started to pack a bag.

'Why stay?' he thought to himself. His mission was a failure. He was supposed to help and protect the Slayer. Help and protect a Slayer. I'm a vampire trying to help a Slayer. How ludacris is that anyway. With a bitter smile on his face he walked out the door and out of Sunnydale for good.

The same time as Buffy's death

Somewhere in Jamaica

A beautiful, young black girl was being held down on her knees by two very large vampires. Their Sire was pacing back and forth with his hand on his chin and a smile on his face.

"Do you know what me and my boys are going to do to you?" he asked as he stopped pacing and looked down at the girl. For almost a month now she'd been hunting the local vampires. She was thought to be a Slayer, but just to look at her now and to witness her fighting (even though she put up a good fight), you could tell that she was no Slayer.

Not getting a response he backhand's her across the face, drawing blood.

"I asked you a question." he says as he licks the blood off of his finger tips. As she opens her mouth to reply, a wave of unseeable energy hits her. Her stomach starts to churn and she feels as though she has to vomit. As the nausea subsides, she feels renewed. Bowing her head she tries to take in what this means.

The Vampire leader misinterpreted what this meant though. As he looked at her bowing her head, he thought that he had broken her spirit. With a harsh laugh he squatted down to her level and looked at her face.

"What's the matter little girl, are you scared to die?" he asks with a smile.

"No!" the girl shouts as she snaps her eyes open. "Are you?"

With that said she uses her new found power to fling the two vampires off of her. They are sent flying almost ten feet away. With super human speed she drops to the ground and picked up the sword she had dropped earlier. With one swing she chops off the surprised vampire leaders head.

Sensing something demonicapproaching her from behind she snaps out a sidekick. While avoiding a punch, she charges and impales the second vamp in the stomach with her sword.

"Stupid girl, this want kill me." with that said the girl reached into her jacket pocket and pulls out a stake. At the same time she pulled out her sword she stabbed the vamp in his unbeating heart, sending him crumbling into dust. With a quick swing of her sword she lobbed off the head of the third vampire who was trying to get up.

"Kendra! Kendra, are you alright?" a tall skinny black man asked as he ran up to her.

"Yes sir, Mr. Zabuto." she replied with a wiry grin. For Kendra knew that she was now the Slayer.

TBC.......


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters that I create. This goes for all chapters.

Rated R for violence and anything else.

Thanks for all of the great reviews. Now let me answer a few questions. To keep right side up, yes Xander is going to get physical training but he want do any of that hyena stuff anymore. But wait until you see what I do when the halloween episode comes around. It's going to change Xander's life forever.

Also to Kcoll2003, what Kendra was doing wasn't out of arrogance. Even though I didn't put it in the fanfic, basically what happened was the vampire population was getting out of control in Jamaica, so the council decided that Kendra could handle it. Thanks to Mr. Zabuto she was a trained martial artist, so they should have been able to defend themselves.

Besides it's not like the council cared about the potentials.

anyway on with the next chapter.

Chapter 1

Two days later

The funeral ceremony was short and simple for Buffy. Giles and even the police decided to lie to Joyce, Buffy's mom. They told her that Buffy was caught in the cross fire from rival gangs on PCP. They just thought that it would be easier that way.

Joyce, however was still heartbroken over the loss of her daughter. Counting her losses, right after the funeral she moved back to L.A.

The rest of the scooby gang took the death of Buffy differently. Giles was completely devastated. He had failed. In his heart of hearts he knew this day would come. But how can you be prepared for such things.

Buffy and him would alway's argue with each other, but he had to admit, she was growing on him. In many ways he felt like Buffy was more like a daughter to him. Lowering his head at the thought of his greastest failure he watched as they lowered Buffy's casket lower into the ground.

-

Xander watched as they began to lower Buffy's casket into the earth. Even though he tried to be strong for Willow, he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. God why couldn't I just have been there a little sooner? Maybe I could have stopped all of this? He shook his head ruefully at that thought.

'It didn't matter how fast I got there, I couldn't do a damn thing.' Then his thoughts went to Angel. 'That bastard. He's a vampire and if he wasn't such a damn coward he could have helped Buffy kill the Master and she would still be alive.'

'No, I can't blame everything on the guy, even though I hate him. Plus with both of them gone their's no one to defend the hellmouth.' He chanced a glance up at Giles to see how he was holding up. His heart almost broke as he saw the older man, obviously fighting his own personal demons and grief.

'Maybe I'll talk to Giles later. I'm going to need someone to train me.' He was broke out of his dark reverie as Willow squeezed his hand tightly. Looking down at her he saw that she was crying. At that moment something inside of Xander broke. He silently promised himself that no matter what he would protect his best friend.

'Yeah I'm definately talking to the G-man tomorrow. I already lost Jesse and now Buffy, but I'll be damned if I lose Willow too.' with that thought he held onto Willow tighter. Now was not the time for war, it was just time for grieving.

-

Willow was heart broken, because she lost her new bestfriend. Looking up at Xander she walked up closer to him and leaned on him for support. All her life she idly wondered why so many of her friends died.

Beyond popular belief Willow and Xander had plenty of friends growing up, but most of them died mysteriously or just went missing. But there was alway's Jesse, Xander, and herself. Looking down at Buffy's casket she knew then why her friends didn't make it.

As she squeezed Xander's hand hard, just to make sure that he was still there, she was surprised that he squeezed her's back just as hard. Looking up at him she stared at his face. For once in his life he didn't look goofy, he had a look of determination and down right anger written on his face.

Promising herself that she would talk to him about that later, she leaned up against him in a form of a hug. As the two friends stood there holding each other, they watched as they started piling dirt on Buffy's casket. They had to remind themselves why they were here. They were saying goodbye to a friend.

Three days later

"Yes....yes Mister Travers I understand. Goodbye to you to sir." Zabuto said as he hung up the phone. Even though Kendra had her new found power, Zabuto still wanted to get a few things confirmed by the council.

It was a harsh reality but Miss Buffy Summers was dead. His heart ached at that thought. It was always young girls that died fighting against the darkness. But that was life. The life of a Slayer. To fight to the bitter end.

But her death wasn't in vain, she helped to bring down Lotho's and The Master. Two of the most oldest and dangerous vampires in existence.

"I just hope my girl can make a difference." Zabuto muttered to himself.

"What was dat, sir?" Kendra asked, snapping Zabuto out of his musings.

"Oh, I said that was the council." Zabuto smoothly lied. "They said that after we bring down the local vampire population, they want us to immediately report to Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale, why do we have to go dare?" she asked.

" It's the hellmouth. The Coven warned the council and told them that in the coming years the hellmouth will start to flare with power...."

"And dat's going to bring alot of demons." Kendra finished for him.

"Exactly." Zabuto said with a bit of pride in his voice. He had trained Kendra well.

"Well it's best that we get ready for patrol." Zabuto said as he stood to his feet and grabbed a short sword. "The faster we take down the local vampires, the faster we can report to Sunnydale."

With that said Kendra stood up and grabbed an axe. Twirling it in her hands she idly wondered why vampires would go to a place called Sunnydale.

In the slums of L.A.

A bum slowly shuffled into a darkened alley. Dazed and hungry he falls down to his knees. Seeing a rat on top of a dumpster he quickly lunges for it. As the rat squirms in his hands for freedom the bum lowers his fangs into the rat, sucking it dry.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." a new york accented voice said out of the darkness. As the bum looked up he saw a short man with tacky clothes step out of the shadows.

Dropping the corpse of the rat, the bum stands to his feet and pushes the newcomer up against a wall.

"You said that I could save her!" the bum growled, still holding on to the now rapidly sweating man.

"No Angel, I didn't say that you could save her. I told you that you could help Buffy and she could get you started on your destiny."

"Well that didn't work out to well did it Whistler?" Angel asked with full of sarcasm in his voice as he let Whistler go.

"If it means anything to you I'm sorry. But let's be honest here, the prophesy said that she was meant to die. There was nothing you could have done."

"Why are you even here Whistler?" Angel asked as he began to pace around. "Did you come here to remind me how much I failed?"

"No I came to put you back on your destiny."

Before Angel could retort with a bitter reply about destiny, a girls scream was heard in the distance. Totally ignoring the knowing smirk on Whistler's face, Angel ran out of the alley and in the direction of the scream.

Whistler watched the retreating form of Angel as he ran out of the alley, with a smile on his face. Looking up to the heavens he mouthed the words "Thank you" and then he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Even though the scream sounded like it came from far away, it was only about a block. As Angel stopped by an old abandoned warehouse he saw a bunch of teenagers fighting off a group of vampires.

As he was about to turn and leave, sick to death of the whole destiny thing, he spotted a black girl huddled on the ground with a vampire looming over her. For a moment in his mind he thought about Buffy. 'What if that was how it was for Buffy? All alone and without hope.'

His decision made, he jumped in the path of the vampire and punched it in the face. The vampire looked back up at Angel, totally unfazed by the punch.

"You'll have to do better then that." the vamp announced as he started to fight Angel back. Even though Angel was a good fighter he was weak from not having enough blood. Losing hope quickly because the vamp was getting the better of him, Angel looks over his shoulder and see's an old beat up truck.

Using the rest of his vampiric strength, Angel lifts the vampire up by his neck and throws him all of ten feet where he is impaled on a large wooden stake mounted on the truck.

"Are you ok?" Angel asks the girl on the ground as he slowly approaches her.

"Alonna!" a black youth cries out as he see's his sister on the ground with a bum standing over her.

"Get the hell away from my sister!" the youth growls as he crouches down to see if she's alright. His gang came up behind him to see what the commotion was about.

"He....he saved me." she said simply as her brother helped her to her feet. Biting down his pride, the youth turned back around and stared at the stranger for a second.

"Thanks for saving my little sis, dog." he said as he extended his hand. "My name is Gunn."

TBC.......


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters that I create. This goes for all chapters.

Rated R for violence and anything else.

Thanks for all of the great reviews.

Also this is going to be the last Angel interlude that I do, at least for awhile anyway. I want to get involved more in the character of Kendra. The fanfic is about her anyway.

On with the next chapter

Chapter 2

Angel looked at Gunn's hand for a second and then quickly shook it. Even though they only shook hands for a couple of seconds Gunn felt how cold Angel's hand was. With a look of cold rage in his eye's he hefted his homemade axe and prepared to bring it down on Angel, until his sister jumped in the way.

"Gunn what the hell are you doing?" Alonna asked in shock.

"Get the hell away from him Alonna!" Gunn shouted as he moved forward. "He's a vampire." once he said this his crew raised their own weapons. Ready to kill Angel at any moment. Alonna looked at her brother in confusion, then she looked back at Angel.

When she looked at his face she saw how pale it was and that he wasn't breathing. But when she looked him in his eyes, she saw something else.

"Charles he saved my life and he's different." Alonna said as she glared at her brother.

"Alonna get over here now, so we can kill that demon!" Gunn shouted with a snarl on his face. That fool girl, she'll get us all killed one day.

"My names Angel. Not demon." Angel said in a whisper. Before Gunn could say something in outrage, one of his crew member's spoke up. His name was Joesph a little jewish kid.

"You mean Angelus... the Scourge of Europe, Angelus?" Joesph asked.

"You know this demon?" Gunn asked looking back at Joesph.

"Yeah, he's like two hundred something years old and he killed tons of people all over the world." Joesph said recalling all of the stories his father told him as a child.

"You see." Gunn said looking back over at Alonna. "He ain't special, he's just like the rest of the monsters out there. Now get over here now!"

As Alonna was about to move away from Angel, Joesph spoke again.

"Wait I remember something else." he said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "About a hundred years ago something happened. I can't remember exactly but it was something about gypsies or something. Anyway for the past one hundred years no one had heard from Angelus. Alot of people thought he was killed off and the other rumours say that the gypsies gave him a soul."

"Is that why you saved me?" Alonna asked looking back at Angel. "Do you really have your soul?" Angel only nodded to her.

"Come on you can't really believe this guy!" Gunn shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Gunn look at him." Alonna said stepping closer to her brother. "He's dressed as a bum and he saves my life. What does that tell you?"

"She's right man." Another one from Gunn's crew said stepping forward. "Every vamp we ever came across has been wearing expensive shit and they generally don't give a damn about us. I was watching the fight bro and he was mad weak. He probably hasn't fed off a human in a long time. And let's not forget if it wasn't for him your sister could have been killed."

"Alright, I tell you what." Gunn said as he finally lowered his axe and looked at Angel. "I'll give you a free ride. You can walk out of here, right now and we'll let you. But let's make something clear, if I see you again you're a dead man."

Before Angel could respond Alonna broke in.

"No way Gunn he's coming with us."

"What!" Gunn growled.

"I'm saying he could be useful." at Gunn's growl she continued. "You know there is something different about him. I'm just saying, he knows stuff that we don't and he didn't have to do what he did."

"She's right man." someone said from behind Gunn. "Look Gunn we're getting killed out here. I'm not saying totally trust the guy, I'm just saying listen to him. Maybe he could tell us how we can improve or something."

Seeing that all of his crew were in agreement, Gunn just lowered his head and walked away. Seeing that her brother didn't say no for Angel to join their group, she grabbed his arm.

"Come on Angel; let's get you cleaned up." she said as they began to walk away. Angel just held his head up to the heavens and sighed. It seemed his unlife was about to change forever.

Three month's later

Sunnydale Airport: night

A 747 flies across the runway as it comes in for a landing. The cargo door of the plane that lands opens, and a baggage handler comes up the loading ramp and steps in. He notices that the cargo nets have been torn open, and takes off his headphones.

"What the hell?" He says as he looks closer and suspects someone's there.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" He yells out as he pulls out his flashlight and holds it ready to use as a club.

"Hey, c'mon!" he yells again.

He walks in further, looking for whoever it is. He sees a shadow moving behind a baggage container. Suddenly a foot comes up and kicks him in the face, in the gut and again in the face. He falls onto his back unconscious.

The person walks toward the cargo door and peeks out. It's Kendra and she has long curly hair tied back and large hoop earrings. She makes her way out of the plane, keeping a careful watch for anyone who might see her.

Sunnydale night

A few hours later

A red headed beauty quickly ran through the Restview cemetery, trying desperately to avoid her attacker. Looking back trying to see where her pursuer was she tripped over an uprooted tree branch.

As she fell to the ground, the vampire laughed and stood tall over her.

"Time to die, human." he growled as he lowered himself to bite into her neck.

"I don't think so." someone yelled from behind him. Before the vamp could turn to see who interrupted his meal, he felt a piece of wood go through his back.

Finally completing his turn, he looked up into the eyes of a tall white male. He was staring with an intense glare at the vampire. As the youth pushed the wood further into the vampire he crumbled into dust.

"Hey Will's are you okay?" Xander asked as he helped Willow to stand to her feet.

"Yeah just peachy." Willow replies sarcasticly as she brushes grass off of her clothes.

"Come on, let's go home." he said as he turned to leave. Willow just a step behind him.

"We'll tell the G-man that we saw our first vampire for the summer."

After Buffy's funeral, Xander went up to Giles and told him that he wanted training. Giles was taken aback by the look on Xander's face that day. Gone was the laughter that kept the team together, in it's place stood a man who obviously wanted vengence.

His first response was to tell Xander not to get involved in the fight against the darkness. But thinking of all of the time he had known Xander, he knew that he would do it anyway. With a loud and quite audible sigh, he agreed to help him.

Giles, originally thought that it would take Xander a long time to learn the basic skills of fighting. Especially after watching him try to fight at Buffy's side.

But after the first lesson Giles thought otherwise. His fighting technique was sloppy at best but he showed real promise. As the weeks progressed Xander even requested that Willow be trained in martial arts. Seeing that the council wanted him back in England once the new Slayer was found and sent to Sunnydale, he agreed to train her.

If anything he wanted them to be prepared for the things that go bump in the night. She unlike Xander didn't take well to physical training. Not one to give up on people he pushed her even harder.

'God can my life get anymore complicated?' Xander asks himself. Suddenly a large vampire jumps out in front of them. 'Why did I have to ask?' he says in his mind as he pushed Willow back.

"Willow, go!" Xander shouts.

He puts himself between her and the vampire. She doesn't go, but watches as he punches the vampire in the face. The vampire isn't fazed. He grabs Xander and tries to bite him.

Xander struggles with him to keep from being bitten. After a few moments of wrestling a hand grabs the vampire by the shoulder and pulls him off of Xander. It's a girl, and she punches the vampire in the face, knees him in the crotch and flips him over onto his back. She turns to Willow and Xander.

The vampire gets up. The girl turns her attention back to him and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying into a tree, where he gets impaled on a dead branch and bursts into ashes. She turns back to Willow and Xander.

Xander was immediately stunned when he saw the girls face. She was simply beautiful. Trying not to drool all over himself he looked up at her and began talking.

"Who...who are you?" he asked.

"Who I am isn't important." she said in a thick jamaican accent, that made her all the more sexy.

"You two best be getting home." she said as she turned to leave.

As Xander watched her retreating form, he lowered his head to think a little bit. When he first met Giles, he told them that when one Slayer died another one was called. Then he thought back to the fight. 'No way could a normal human being kick a 300 hundred pound guy 15 feet in the air.'

His suspicion confirmed he looked back up at the new girl.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a Slayer would you!?" Xander yelled out, making the girl in question stop dead in her tracks. With speed Xander couldn't imagine possible, the girl ran to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

Ignoring Willow's screaming the girl glared at Xander and talked slowly.

"Who are you and how do you know of de Slayer?" the girl asked. Xander gulped. He didn't know whether to be horny or scared at this moment. Seeing the prediciment he was in he decided to go with the later.

"I'm Xander Harris and I know about Slayer's because I fought beside one." she let him go once she heard his name. Mr. Zabuto let her read from the reports that a Mr. Giles had wrote about the Slayer before her, Buffy. In his reports he often mentioned a boy by the name of Alexander Harris, helping Buffy.

"Forgive me for being rude. I am Kendra de vampire slayer." she said as she put her hands behind her back and stood in a military stance.

"Well Kendra what are you doing here?" Willow asked defensively. She didn't like the idea of someone hurting Xander and she saw the way Xander was looking at the new girl.

"I was sent here to replace Buffy Summers." Xander looked at her with wide eyes as she said this. Buffy was someone special, not someone who could be replaced. Pushing down his anger he listened to the rest of what Kendra had to say.

"Now do any of you know where I can find a Mr. Rupert Giles. My Watcher told me to seek him out, once I arrived in Sunnydale."

"Yeah I know where the G-man lives, just follow me." Xander said as he and Willow turned around. As the three walked out of the cemetery and towards Giles apartment, Xander silently wondered what new adventures he would get himself into.

TBC.......

Also to MBB don't get to use to characters in this fanfic.A few people will die in it. Also are you the same MBB from the Kendrazone yahoo group. If so email me I have to tell you some stuff about the other fanfic I was working on for you.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters that I create. This goes for all chapters.

Chapter 3

Xander and Kendra finally made it to Giles flat. They had walked Willow home because she said she was tired. After waiting for five minutes after knocking , the bleary eyed Watcher, finally opened the door.

Xander looked long and hard at Giles. The older man looked tired. Even more tired then the night he found out Buffy had died.

"Xander what are you doing here so late? And who's your friend?" Giles asked.

"I am Kendra de vampire slayer, sir." Kendra said proudly. Giles perked up a bit at this news.

"Well then please......" Giles said as he stepped aside. Xander and Kendra then walked in the house and stood in his living room.

"So Kendra is it.... ummm where is your Watcher?" Giles asked as he sat in his arm chair. He noticed that Kendra was still standing and he indicated for her to sit down.

"Mr. Zabuto has flown back to England. He is gathering up paperwork so me and him can legally stay in de states, sir."

"Ahhh, very good, I knew that you two would be coming to town sooner or later."

"You knew?" Xander asked, finally looking around Giles apartment. There were packed boxes of clothes and books sitting up against the wall. And it finally occured to Xander why Giles looked so tired. He obviously had been packing his things all night.

"Yes, Xander I knew. The Council phoned me about two days ago and they informed me that Kendra was called. And they also informed me that her and her Watcher would be coming to Sunnydale. So my residence here is no longer needed. I'll be heading back to England in a few more days." Giles informed him.

"When were you going to tell me and Willow about this?" Xander asked clearly upset. This past nine month's the older man had grown on Xander. Much like a father, Giles trained him and told him that he was worth something. Something his real father never told him.

Giles sighed. "I didn't want any long goodbyes, Xander."

"But why do you have to leave?" Xander asked.

"There's no point of me being here any longer Xander. When a Watcher's Slayer dies, that Watcher reports back to England. Besides, Kendra and her Watcher will be here to take care of the Hellmouth, perhaps they can assist you in the continuation of your training."

"But I don't want...." Xander stopped himself. He was going to say that he didn't want to lose his father, like he already had lost Buffy. Hanging his head he silently agreed with Giles. Maybe it was for the best for him to leave.

"Ohhh.... ummm Kendra I'm sorry for being rude, would you like some tea?" Giles asked.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Giles." Kendra said as Giles left the room. He didn't bother to ask Xander because he knew the boy didn't care for tea. The two were left in silence until surprisingly Kendra spoke up.

"What did Mr. Giles mean by us helping to train you?"

"Oh." Xander started sheepishly. "The G-man was training me how to fight. So hopefully I can help you more then I did with Buffy." Xander said the last part out kind of bitterly.

Kendra looked at Xander and frowned. "Mr. Giles allowed you to assist the Slayer?" 'No wonder she died. Especially with dat girl and dis boy as liabilities.'

Kendra must have said the last part out loud because Xander stood up abruptly and had tears in his eye's.

"You don't know!" Xander shouted. "You don't know a damned thing!" Xander cried as he ran out the door. Giles emerged from the kitchen as he heard Xander's shout. As he walked into the living room he saw Xander running out of his front door.

"Xander! Xander!" Giles shouted over and over, but Xander was gone. Then he turned to a rapidly sweating Kendra.

"What was that about?" he asked.

After a minute of Kendra explaining to Giles what was said, he turned a scowl in her direction that quickly faded from his face. He had no reason to be mad at Kendra. Traver's no doubt must have edited his Watcher reports to downplay Xander and Willow's help. That bloody pillock. Locking eyes with Kendra Giles tried to explain the situation.

"I know that the Council frowns upon outsiders helping the Slayer, but with the help of Willow and Xander, me and Buffy were able to defeat lots of foes. Only if she had of listened to us and let us help her, I think that she would still be alive." Giles explained.

"But how can dat be sir?" Kendra asked. "The prophesy said dat she was meant to die."

"I know what the prophesy said, but..... It also said that the Master was supposed to rise during the harvest, but with the help of Buffy's friends that never happened. Now I think that you owe Xander an apology." Giles said. Kendra just shrugged. She still believed that a Slayer shouldn't have friends (even though she secretly wanted some) and she thought that a Slayer should be one of mystery.

Letting out a sigh, Giles continued. "Anyway here's your tea." Giles said handing her a cup. "Also I have an extra bed upstairs and there is plenty of food in the refrigerator."

At that moment Kendra's stomach growled. Giles just looked at her and smiled.

"I see that you are hungry." it was more of a statement then a question. "When was the last time you've eaten?" Giles asked as they both walked into the kitchen.

"About two days ago, sir." Kendra replied.

"Good lord." Giles bellowed. Long ago Slayer's were trained to surpress the need for food, but in this day and age Giles thought that practice had died out. Supressing the urge to say something against her Watcher, Giles went about fixing her a sandwich. All the time he silently promised himself that he would have a serious talk with Mr. Zabuto before he left Sunnydale.

Kendra stared at Giles as she ate her sandwich and drank her tea. Why did he care so much about if she ate or not. 'He's a Watcher, he knows that Slayer's are trained like dis.' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I should ask some questions.'

"Mr. Giles." Kendra said as she finished her sandwich.

"Yes, dear." Giles replied.

"Tell me about de Slayer before me. Why did she need friends, de Slayer is supposed to fight alone."

Giles took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You see Kendra, Buffy wasn't raised to be a Slayer. She was brought up to believe that she was just a normal girl. Then when her first Watcher found her and trained her, she found that she wasn't quite so normal. After awhile she started to lose her friends and she eventually moved to Sunnydale. She thought once she arrived here that she would have a fresh start." Giles sighed a little as he continued.

"That was however until she met me. On her first day here she made two friends. They were Xander and Willow. However later that night Xander and Willow's friend Jesse was caught by the Master's henchmen. When Buffy tried to rescue him it was already to late, he was turned. However Buffy wasn't the one who killed Jesse, it was Xander. Every since that day Xander and Willow decided to fight against the darkness. That's why I've been training them. You see once I was gone I'd have thought that they would be the only one's that fought on top of the Hellmouth."

"I'm sorry Mr. Giles." Kendra said not meeting his gaze. "I didn't know."

"It's quite alright dear, but please don't apologize to me, apologize to Xander once you see him again. As far as I know, he's not one who holds a grudge, so if you tell him you're sorry, I'm sure he would except." he said as he stood to his feet.

"Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to retire for tonight. If you need any blankets for your bed there are some in the hallway closet." Giles said as he turned to leave.

"Tanks for your hospitality, Mr. Giles." Kendra said as she stood to her feet.

"Don't mention it my dear and please just call me Giles."

* * *

As Xander ran from Giles flat and off into the night, a dark figure stood on top of Giles apartment, watching him.

"It's not in your destiny to run, Knight." the figure whispered to himself as he watched Xander run. "I'll make sure of it." he says as he turns and vanishes into thin air.

TBC.......


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters that I create. This goes for all chapters.

Chapter 4

The room was dark and dank. There are hundreds of candles burning everywhere.

A demon with red glowing eyes has his hand around a blonde girls throat. She swings up with her arm, knocks his hand away and starts to run. He holds his hand out toward her and she freezes, caught by his hypnotic powers. She looks back at him and can't move. He approaches her, making slow twisting motions with his hand. He comes up behind her, gently takes off her leather jacket and lets it fall to the ground. The girl is panting hard with fear.

"You tried. It was noble of you." the demon started. "You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything. (whispers) You're the one that sets me free! (gloats) If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. (whispers) Think about that!

The girl is frozen with fear. The vampire waits a moment longer and then bends down and bites her at the base of her neck. He drinks a few sips and lets her go.

"Oh, God! The power!" The vampire cries as the girl falls to her knees.

"And by the way..." he starts as she falls face down into the pool of water. "I like your dress." He steps over to the edge of his confines and pushes against the field. He forces his hand through, and his confines break down in a burst of light and energy. He starts up and out of his lair.

Angel and Xander see the light coming out of an adjoining tunnel.

"What was that?" Xander asked.

"It's too late. He's gone up." Angel states.They look at each other then they break into a run for the Master's lair. Angel gets there first, looks around and spots the blonde haired girl. He scrambles down to the floor and rushes to her as Xander reaches the lair's entrance. Xander stops and stares at Buffy in the pool. Angel reaches her and quickly pulls her out of the water. He holds her and tries to listen for breathing. Nothing. He looks up at Xander.

"Buffy's dead!" Angel states grimly. Xander looks down at them and swallows hard. Xander comes down to Angel and Buffy.

"No. She's not dead." Xander states, full of determination.

"She's not breathing." Angel replies.

"But if she drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!"

"You have to do it. I have no breath." Angel says as he staeps back. Xander takes off his jacket and lays it over her. He kneels down by her face and looks at her a moment, then puts his mouth on hers and blows into her lungs. He lets go and begins to pump her chest.

"C'mon. C'mon!" Xander chants as he pumps her chest.

Kendra wakes suddenly with her eyes open wide and with sweat rolling down her forehead.

"What was dat about?" she asks herself as she gets out of bed and wipes the sleep out of her eyes. Using her slayer sensative hearing, she hears noises coming from downstairs. As she walks down to the kitchen area, she see's Giles reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Kendra." Giles said brightly as he saw her enter the room.

"Good mornin' to you, Mr. Giles." Kendra said as she sat down across from him.

"Please, just Giles." he said with a smile. "Are you hungry? I was going to fix breakfast, but you slept rather late."

"Late?" Kendra asked, looking confused. "How late is it .......Giles."

"It's around noon. Did you sleep well, you look kind of tired?" Giles asked.

"I just had a .....bad dream, dat's all."

"Was it a slayer dream? Do you want to talk about it?" Giles asked as he retrieved a pen and pad.

"It was just a dream about a blonde haired girl fighting a vampire with red eyes." Kendra explained.

"Is that all?" Giles asked writing the very vague dream down.

"No sir, dey were in a cave and for some reason Xander was dare." Giles stopped writing when she said this.

"Good lord." Giles suddenly bellowed as he stood from the table. Opening up one of his packing boxes he takes out a picture.

"Did... did the girl in your dream look like this?" Giles asked.

"Yes dat's her. Who is she?" Kendra asked.

"She was Buffy."

* * *

"She really said that?" Willow asked as she sat down on Xander's bed. Last night Xander called Willow and told her about his confrontation with Kendra.

Xander only nodded.

"What a B-I-T-C-H."

"Will's I hardly think name calling is going to fix things." Xander said. "Besides what's a Bitca?" he asked. Willow just gave him an incredous look.

"Anyway Giles is really leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah." Xander replied sadly. "He called me this morning and told me that he's leaving tomorrow. He wants us to meet him at his apartment today so we can say goodbye."

"But I don't understand." Willow said as she stood up and started to pace the room. "Why does he have to leave?"

"The way he explained it to me is that once a Watcher's Slayer dies, he reports back to England. Besides Kendra's Watcher should be here later tonight. I think he's going to be the school's new librarian."

"I don't like this." Willow said sadly. "I wish Giles could stay."

"I do too Will's." Xander said as he pulled the red head into a hug. "Now come on, let's go to Giles."

With a somber expression the two walked over to Giles apartment. A second after they knocked on the door, they were surprised to see Kendra open the door.

"Kendra who is it?" Giles asked as he walked up behind her and peered out the door.

"Ahhh... come in." Giles said to his charges. As they all sat in Giles living room, he saw Xander and Willow, glaring at Kendra. Deciding to be the diplomat he started the conversation.

"Xander, Kendra informed me of the argument you two had last night." Giles started. "I had a talk with her and I think she has something to say." with that said all eye's fell on Kendra.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I spoke without thinkin'." Kendra apologized. Xander still had a scowl on his face but it quickly faded away. Putting on his patented lopsided grin, he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey it's cool, isn't it Will's?" he said looking over at Willow who's features visibly softened too.

"You're darn tooten." Willow piped up.

"I was just mad that people kept calling me useless." Xander explained. "I wasn't really mad at you."

"I know you're not useless." Kendra muttered.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Kendra had a dream last night." Giles cut in. "A Slayer dream to be more precise. Xander she saw you in the cave when.... Buffy died."

Xander just looked at her as if he was going to cry. That day was one of the worst days of his life. Next to staking Jesse of course.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Xander said sadly.

"Dat was very brave of you." Kendra said meeting his gaze. "Mr. .......Giles told me dat it was the Master's cave dat you went into."

"Yeah alot of good that did." Xander stated bitterly. Then the whole room was silent. Seeing how miserable everyone was, Giles decided to intervene again.

"I would like for you all to be friends." Giles said looking at the teens all in turn. "So I would suggest that you all spend the day together. Maybe show Kendra around and get to know one another better." he said as he handed Kendra over two hundred dollars.

"Take this and buy yourself some more clothing." Giles said. He didn't want to embarress the girl, by informing the other's that the only clothes that she owned were the one's on her back.

"That's a great idea." Willow said standing to her feet. "Come on Kendra, we'll show you around town first."

"Yeah we'll even make you an official Scooby." Xander said excitedly.

"What's a Scooby?" Kendra asked in confusion. Xander just looked at her with wide eyes.

"You don't know who Scooby Doo is?" he asked. Kendra shook her head no.

"Come on you have a lot to learn." he said as he grabbed her hand and walked to the door.

"And for the record I'm still mad at you Giles." Willow said as she gave him a hug. "How could you try to leave without saying goodbye."

"I thought it would be easier." Giles replied as he returned the hug.

"Well it wouldn't have been easier, buster." she said as she hit him on the arm playfully. Giles just smiled down at her.

"Hey Will's come on." Xander called out at his place by the door. Willow looked back at him and then back up at Giles.

"You better not leave while were gone." Willow told him as she began to walk by the door.

"I promise." Giles said as they left. As soon as they did so the phone started to ring. With a sigh Giles went over and answered it.

"Hello... yes this is Rupert Giles. (pause) Yes she's here... yes... (another pause) Good lord, you can't be serious?" Giles asked. "Yes, thanks for calling, I'll be sure to inform her." he said as he hung up the phone.

With a look of sadness on his face he went to the liquor cabinet and got out some scotch. For today was going to be a long one.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping the three of them were now lounging in Willow's  
living room. (her parents were out of town on a business trip.) Kendra had bought about three outfits and some under garments. As promised Xander showed her a tape of scooby doo and explained to her what was going on.

After the Scooby cartoon went off, Xander started to flip through the channels and stopped when he heard a warriors cry.

"Who is she?" Kendra asked looking at the leather clad woman on TV.

"Xena the warrior princess," Xander replied through a mouthful of popcorn. "Big time martial arts gal."

"Very impressive," Kendra said. "However I tink I could defeat her."

"So what do you want to watch when this goes off?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I was never allowed to watch television." Kendra said.

"Wow you must have had some strict parents." Willow replied. 'Even stricter then mine.' she silently added.

"I wouldn't know, I never knew me parents." she admitted. Xander almost dropped the bowl of popcorn when he heard this.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Me Watcher took me from me family when I was very young." Kendra said not taking her eyes off of the tv. Xander noted that she said this as if it didn't matter.

"So what did you do for fun?" Willow asked.

"I read lot's of books and I trained in martial arts."

"That's it." Xander half shouted. As he rested his hand near her's he silently promised that he would do anything to bring happiness to his new friends life.

Nightfall

After watching Xena and a couple more Scooby Doo movies, the three walked happily back to Giles apartment. Without knocking Xander opened the door. The first thing the trio noticed was that a few of Giles boxes were unpacked. The second thing they saw was that he had a bottle of scotch emptied. Xander and Willow had never known Giles to drink, anything more then tea.

"Giles!" Xander yelled out. "Giles!" Xander and Willow yelled together. After a second they saw Giles slowly shuffle down from upstairs.

"Giles are you okay?" Willow asked as she ran up to him. Giles just ignored her and looked over at Kendra with a pained expression on his face.

"Kendra, would you please come into the kitchen with me. I have something of dire importance to tell you."

Kendra looked at him in confusion, then layed her shopping bags on the floor and quickly followed him into the kitchen.

"Please Kendra have a seat." Kendra then obeyed. Giles let out a sigh before he got started.

"The Council phoned me this morning and..... I'm afraid I have some bad news. The plane that your Watcher Mr. Zabuto was on crashed. Everyone on the plane died." Giles explained.

* * *

Xander was in the middle of telling Willow a joke, when both of them heard Kendra yell "No!" Before any of them could move or even say a word, they saw Kendra run out the front door.

"Kendra please wait!" Giles called out second's later as he ran from the kitchen.

"G-man what's going on?" Xander asked as he stood up and walked over to Giles.

* * *

Kendra ran about a whole block before she stopped and broke down crying. Mr. Zabuto was like a father to her and now he was gone. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the large figure looming behind her.

"Hey sweet thing, what you crying for?" someone asked from behind her. As she turned around she was met with a fist to the face, that sent her sprawling. Before she could get up to defend herself the large vampire jumped on top of her. As he pinned her arms to the ground he whispered in her ear.

"You're the easiest prey, I've had this century." before he could lower his fangs into her neck his eyes suddenly go wide. Looking at her in disbelief, he crumbles into dust, revealing Xander with a stake in hand.

"Oh my God, Kendra are you alright." Xander asked as he sank to his knees and kneeled beside her.

"Xander, he's dead." Kendra said over and over as she grabbed Xander in a hug.

"I know." he gently soothed as he hugged her back, while she sobbed into his chest.

Meanwhile on the other side of town

A black desoto hits the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. As the car comes to a halt a bleached blonde falls out of the driver's side and collapses to the ground.

TBC.......

A/N just assume that the night of prophecy girl that Xander kills the Annointed one. So you don't have to worry about that little bastard anymore. Also the episodes want be the same stuff you saw on TV. Either I will drastically change them or it will be something different altogether.

Also to BAKAMAN I'll update Problems with the Soul as soon as I can. It'll probably be by the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kendra quickly tried to open her eyes, but a bright light flooded them. Just as quickly she closed them. After a few seconds, she tried again more slowly. As her eyes came into focus she looked about the room she was in and saw that the curtains were pulled open. As she thought about how she got to her room she looked over and saw Xander sitting in a chair, next to her bed asleep.

Suddenly she sits bolt right up in bed. 'What is he doing here?' she thought to herself. Then she thought back to last night and what Mr. Giles said. "Mr. Zabuto was dead." She suddenly felt unshed tears sting at her eyes at that thought. Mr. Zabuto was like a father to her after he took her from her parents when she was five years old.

He taught her everything. But now he's gone. Kendra suddenly felt a sting of loneliness at that thought.

"Oh, Kendra you're awake." Xander said snapping her out of her dark reverie, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Giles, told me about what happened last night. I'm sorry about your Watcher." he said sincerely as he bowed his head in reflection.

"Tank you for your concern, Xander." Kendra said rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "But, why are you in me room" she asked.

"Well after you ran off, I asked Giles why you were so upset. After he told me, I figured that in your state of mind that you didn't need to be out at night by yourself, so I followed you. I heard you crying and I saw a vamp about to snack on you, so I staked him." Xander stopped for a moment so he could collect himself, for what he was about to say.

"You were just laying on the ground crying. I tryed to get you to stand up, so we could walk back to Giles' place, but you wouldn't say anything..."

"So you carried me back here." Kendra finished for him. And you stayed here to watch over me, Kendra silently added.

"Yeah." Xander said as he ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Now come on, I think Giles is cooking breakfast." he said with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. His smile worked because she smiled back at him as she got out of bed.

As the two of them walked downstairs, they saw Giles cooking away at the stove. As he turned around and looked up he saw Kendra and immediately ran up to her.

"Are you hurt? Do you want to talk? Are you..."

"I think she's okay G-man." Xander answered calmly for her. "Listen, I have to go and get ready for school. I'll see you two later." Xander said as he walked to the door.

"Thanks again for bringing her back to me." Giles said looking up at the boy. Xander blushed, nodded his head and walked out of the door.

"So would you like some breakfast" Giles asked as he looked back at Kendra. She just nodded her head and walked into the kitchen with him. As they sat down at the table and started eating, Giles looked up at her and started talking.

"About last night..." he started as their eyes met. He saw that she might start to cry again, so he decided to change what he was going to say. "I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry about what happened to your Watcher. He was a good man and it was a pleasure to have known him. Also the Council informed me that I will be your new Watcher." Kendra's eyes bugged out at that part.

"Oh... I'm going to be late." Giles said as he stood to his feet and put his plate in the sink. "I'm still the Librarian at the high school, so I'll be back at around four o'clock." Giles said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going with you." Kendra announced as she walked up behind him.

"Why." Giles asked simply as he turned around. "Did you want me to train you at school" he asked.

"No sir." she said as she looked down at her feet. "I lost me Watcher because I wasn't there for him. So I don't want to lose you too." she said as she looked him in the eyes. Giles heart almost burst at her declaration. He had to make her understand, that what happened to her Watcher wasn't her fault. There was nothing she could have done. He'd have to explain that to her later though.

"Well then my dear." Giles said with a sad smile as he extended his hand. "Let's go to school, before were late."

* * *

Giles and Kendra sat in the library going over some prophecies, when suddenly his phone rings. With a sigh he retreats into his office. As Kendra reaches for another book to read, a short balding man enters the room with a snarl on his face. Behind him is an attractive raven haired woman.

* * *

"The first day back. It always gets me." Snyder says walking along side Ms. Calendar. 

"Oh." Jenny replies obviously bored. They then walk the halls of the school.

"I mean, it's incredible." Snyder rambles on. "One day the campus is completely bare. Empty. The next, there are children everywhere. Like locusts. Crawling around, mindlessly bent on feeding and mating. Destroying everything in sight in their relentless, pointless desire to exist."

They stop. Snyder looks around, observing the students.

"Are you sure that becoming a high school principal was the right job for you" Jenny asked.

"Yeah somebody's got to keep an eye on them. They're just a bunch of hormonal time bombs." he says as he takes two steps away from Jenny. "Every time a pretty girl walks by every boy turns into a gibbering fool." He says as they walk into the library and see an exotic looking black girl sitting at one of the tables.

"And just why aren't you in class?" Snyder asked the girl. "Who the hell are you anyway"

"She's Giles, daughter." a voice said from behind him. Turning he see's Xander and Willow standing at the door.

"Harris." Snyder practically growls. "Did you just say that she's the librarian's daughter" Snyder asks as he takes a sceptical look at Kendra.

"She's adopted." Willow put in, only for Snyder to turn around and glare at her. At that moment Giles walked back into the room.

"Mr. Giles see that your daughter comes to my office so she can get her class schedules." Snyder says as he walks to the exit. "Welcome to Sunnydale High miss Giles, I'll be watching you." he says as he dissappears out the door.

"My daughter" Giles asks as he looks around the room. "What's going on here" Then Willow told him what was going on.

"Xander why on earth did you tell him that Kendra was my daughter" Giles asked as he pulled, Xander aside.

"I don't know G-man." Xander said with a smile. "A teenaged girl living alone with a older man and she doesn't go to school. That's not a good thing."

Giles let out a sigh. Indeed the boy was right. A middle aged man and a young girl living together just seemed so unseemly. Unless of course she was his daughter. Patting Xander on the shoulder, he walked passed him and walked towards Kendra.

"Rupert, you never told me you had kids." Jenny said smiling slightly at the Watcher.

"I'll explain that later." Giles said with a warm smile. "Now I can't make this decision without you." Giles said looking at Kendra. "It seems that our cover is blown, as the americans would say. You don't have a problem with people calling you Miss Giles do you" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course, not." Kendra replied after a moment of thinking. "But do I really have to go to school" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. That's not going to be a problem is it. If so me and Willow..." he glanced over at the red head before continuing. Willow just nodded her head. "can tutor you."

Kendra just looked at them all and nearly cried. Something she was missing her whole life seemed as though it was forming. She was finally getting a family. People who were willing to help her.

"Yes I would like dat. Mr. Zabuto taught me some basic math and social studies. I'll just need help with certain subjects."

"Excellent." Giles beamed. "Willow, Xander do you mind showing Kendra around the school" they nodded. "Good, I'll call the Council and get them to forge some documents for you. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes, so we can get your class schedules together."

With that said the group walked out of the library leaving only Jenny and Giles.

Meanwhile on the other side of town

A now sober Spike sits in the old Crawford mansion, draining his newest victim dry.

"Come on, luv." Spike says as he drops the body of the young japanese girl. His lips are still smeared with her blood as he talks. "Why the 'ell are we in Sunnydale"

Just then a tall beautiful skinny woman comes out of the shadows. She has long raven black hairand has a look of insane contempt written on her face.

"Spike..." she drawls in an english accent as she dances around in place. "Can't you feel where we are? The star's whisper to me and they say that we are on the mouth of hell."

"Is that what the star's told you, luv" Spike asks as he stands and walks up to her. "Were, really on the Hellmouth" Drusilla only nods as she giggles insanely.

"And Miss Edith told me that the Slayer is here and that she'll be in my eyes."

"The Slayer" Spike almost yelled excitedly. Then a cold smile crept on his face, until Drusilla slapped him on his arm.

"Oi'" Spike yelled in protest. "What the bloody 'ell was that for" he asked.

"You mustn't kill the Slayer, she has to be in my eyes" Dru yelled as she fell weakly into his arms.

"Whatever you say, ducks. Now get some rest. I'm going to try to find a cure for you soon." Spike said all the while thinking of how he was going to kill his third Slayer.

TBC...

Please Review... somebody anybody

In the next chapter Spike and Kendra will face off. Also I'm skipping that episode some assembly required. Why? Because it pretty much sucked. lol


	7. Chapter 6 First Impressions

A/N Thanks Union- Jack 2.0 you really inspired me to start back on the story. I hope you continue to review and that you like this chapter. And I totally agree with you about Kendra. God I loved that girl.

Also to WhiteWolf 3 the whole Jenny thing is explained in this chapter.

This chapter takes place instead of the episode School Hard. I really hope you guys like it.

Chapter 6

First Impressions

Two weeks later

Summary of events

Kendra was slowly but surely integrating in Sunnydale high. Even Cordelia of all people offered to help her fit in better, especially after the whole zombie fiesco. As promised the Council forged some documents for her, so she was now officially named Kendra Renae Giles. Which in contrast was funny that she was a Giles, because she was already officially a nerd.

She wasn't kidding when she said, all she did was read alot of books, because she was very smart. Anytime they had a research session and Giles would make a mistake, she would point out his mistakes and correct them. Giles was proud and also irritated at the same time. He always hated when somebody corrected him.

Sunnydale night

Restview cemetery

Kendra lands flat on her back on top of a casket. She looks up at the vampire that just threw her and sees him coming toward her. She grabs a brick lying on the ground behind her and throws it at him, hitting him in the forehead. She follows it up with another stone. The vampire staggers back a few steps. Kendra hops back to her feet. She pulls a stake out of her shirt and launches it at him. He grabs the other vampire and pulls it over in front of him so the stake impales him instead. He shoves the vampire aside as he crumbles into dust and comes at her with a roundhouse kick. They start fighting hand-to-hand.

Unknown to her another vampire is looming in the shadows taping the fight. He gets closer for a better view. Kendra continues to fight the first vampire. The 'battery low' indicator starts flashing. A moment later the view becomes snowy, and the vampire takes the camcorder away from his eye. He jostles it, and it starts working again. He raises it back to his eye to continue recording.

The fight goes on, and a few hits later the first vampire knocks Kendra into a gravestone. She holds onto the side of the broken headstone and kicks the vampire to the ground. She turns around with her back to the headstone and grabs the side as the vampire gets back up. She raises her legs and grabs the vampire's head in a scissor hold. She twists her body and flips him over sideways onto the ground. Stepping away from the headstone, she spies a shovel and then looks down at the vampire.

He tries to grab for her legs, so she jumps over him and somersaults to the shovel. She pulls it out of the ground and swings it at his legs as he comes for her, knocking them out from under him. She raises the shovel and swings it hard at his head decapitating him. The vampire bursts into ashes. Kendra drops the shovel to the ground as Xander, Willow, and Giles run up to her.

"That was amazing." Willow gushed as she gave Kendra a quick hug. Kendra looked embarrassed by the praise but hugged her back.

"When am I going to be able to help patrol?" Xander asked looking expectantly at Giles. Giles just pursed his lips in thought at the question.

"A...after more training." he said after a moment.

"You still haven't forgiven me for last week have you?" Xander asked holding up his hand brace. When Cordelia was captured, by the guys that wanted to turn her into frankenstien's bride, Xander ran off with Kendra. When he did, he saw Cordy's ex trying to choke Kendra to death. Being the White Knight that he is he tried to punch the guy and got his hand broken.

"I thought it was brave of you." Kendra said shyly. Then when Xander smiled at her she blushed and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"See, your daughter believes in me." Xander said with a lopsided grin as he, put his arm around Kendra's shoulder. Willow eyed Kendra with jealousy as the group started to walk off.

The unknown vampire lowers the camcorder and slowly backs away as he watches her and her friends leave.

The next day

Sunnydale High

Library

As Xander and Willow walked into the library, they saw Kendra sitting alone reading a book. Before Xander has time to go over and try to scare her, Giles and Jenny Calendar walk in.

"There is nothing in the chronicles about a-an extraneous lunar cycle." Giles says to Jenny as they make their way over to the others.

"The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian Calendar. Rupert, you have got to read something that was published after 1066."

"Very funny." Giles replied dryly.

"What's the up, guys?" Xander asked.

"W-um, Ms. Calendar has been researching, well, uh, surfing on her computer, a-and she's... Well, according to her calculations, this Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous."

"Let me guess: he didn't make balloon animals?" Xander asked.

"No, he led a crusade, of, of, uh, vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east."

"And dey didn't leave much behind." Kendra commented sitting down her book.

"Exactly." Giles said with a smile in her direction.

"This Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation."

"Well, we'll help." Willow said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll whittle stakes." Xander joined in.

"A-and I can research stuff." Willow said standing to her feet.

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune." Xander said with a smile.

"Yes, your form of help will be greatly appreciated." Giles said with a roll of his eyes. "Under normal circumstances I would say that Kendra and I could handle this on our own. But strength in numbers is probably our best option." Giles said as he removed his glasses.

"Also Xander, until your hand heals and until you get additional training from me, I don't want you engaging in any more battles."

"But Giles..."

"No but's Xander. I trained you there for I'm responsible for your well being."

Xander started to pout until he thought of something.

"Wait did you say, this goes down on saturday?" Xander asked.

"Yes, that is if Jenny's calculations are correct." he said while sending Jenny an apologizing glance.

"Man we were supposed to go to the Bronze that night." Xander muttered to himself.

"Certainly not." Giles said walking up to him. "Our lives are in danger, how can you even think of going out to party?" Giles asked as he took off his glasses. His dissappointment written clearly on his face.

"Actually I tink we should go to de Bronze." Kendra said walking on the other side of Giles.

"Why does everyone want to party when our lives are in danger?" Giles asked as he turned his glare towards Kendra.

"I wasn't talking about to party, sir." Kendra said looking down at her shoes. "If it is indeed going to be de night of St. Vigeous den wouldn't it stand to reason dat some vampires might want to stage a massacre?"

"I suppose so..." Giles said giving what she said some thought.

"Then what better place to have a massacre then the Bronze." Xander said following Kendra's line of thinking.

"Yeah all of those tasty morsels, it's the perfect spot." Willow put in. Giles looked at them all in turn and then sighed.

"Perhaps you are all right." he said as he put his glasses back on.

"We'll all meet at the Bronze saturday." Giles said. Suddenly the school bell rings. "Now all of you go to class, I'll see you later." with that the kids walked out of the library. Giles looked at their retreating forms with a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Rupert?" Ms. Calendar asked him as he sat down heavily in a chair.

"Nothing, it's just Kendra is in real danger and I want to keep her safe." Giles admitted.

"Rupert she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Ms. Calendar said as she walked to the door. Getting ready to go to her science class. "Besides you told me yourself that she never had a normal life. Do you want to be responsible for making sure that she never does?"

Giles doesn't answer, he just looks down at his hands.

"Just think about that." Ms. Calendar said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

"That was awesome." Xander said as he put an arm around Willow and then Kendra.

"Yeah, Kendra you were amazing." Willow piped up. Kendra looked less then enthused.

"I don't tink I should have said dat to Giles, just so we could go out." Kendra said.

"It'll be fine Ken. I told you anyway as long as you're with us, I'm going to make sure you have fun." Xander informed her. "Besides it's not like something bad is going to happen."

"Until somebody says, it's not like something bad is going to happen." Willow said glaring at him and throwing his arm off of her. "Xander how could you say that?"

"What?" Xander asked.

"Even I know dat you just jinxed us." Kendra said throwing his other arm off of her.

"Boys." Willow and Kendra exclaimed in unison as they walked off.

"What?" Xander asked again as he watched their retreating forms.

The old Crawford Mansion

Later that night

Spike's watching the video that the vampire took of Kendra's fight, with a smile on his face.

"Here it comes." Spike says watching the tape intently. "Rewind that. Let's see that again."

The vampire rewinds the tape as Spikes strolls around to another monitor.

"She's tricky." Spike says with a chuckle. "Baby likes to play." The scene where she decapitates the vampire with the shovel replays.

"You see that? The way she kills him with that thing? That's what's called resourceful. Wait I never saw this part of the video rewind it again." Spike says. Then it shows Willow, Giles, and Xander.

"Miss Edith needs her tea." Drusilla says as she comes from the other room.

"C'mere, poodle." Spike says as he holds his hand out to her.

"Do you love my insides?" she asks as she takes his hand. "The parts you can't see?"

"Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet." he replies with a smile. "That's why I've got to study this Slayer. Once I know her I can kill her. And once I kill her you can have her blood, so you can get strong again."

"Don't worry. Everything's switching. Outside to inside." she says as she breathes at Spike's neck. "It makes her weak."

"Really? Did my pet have a vision?" he asks.

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches." Drusilla replies.

"Come on, talk to Daddy." Spike says pulling her closer. "This thing that makes the Slayer weak? When is it?"

"Tomorrow." Drusilla replies. "Our Great Grandpa is coming to change things." she said happily as she starts to clap her hands.

Spike just looks at her strangely at this. 'She's even nuttier then usual.' Spike thought to himself.

"Right our Great Grandpa is coming." Spike said humouring her. "Now I have to get ready for the Slayer." he said walking off from her. "It's time to stage a massacre."

Saturday Night

The Bronze

Nickel is the band tonight. They're in the middle of playing "1000 Nights". Xander dances lamely by himself as Willow talks to Kendra at a nearby table. Giles and Jenny are on the balcony of the club, over looking the crowd.

"Kendra can I ask you a question?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Kendra replied.

"H...how do you get boys to notice you?"

"I don't know." Kendra admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"We...well I kinda... like Xander." she said muffling the last part out with her hand. Kendra looked at her in confusion.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, I kinda like Xander." she said leaning in close so she could whisper it to Kendra. "I just don't know how to tell him." she said nervously.

"I'm sorry Willow, I can't help you dare." Kendra said looking down into her drink. "I was never allowed to talk to boy's." Willow just looked at her new friend with a sad expression on her face. 'Xander was right, we have to do something to make Kendra's life more fun.' Willow thought to herself.

"Guys, I'm all alone out there. Somebody has to dance with me." Xander said running up to the two.

"Well, we are studying." Willow lied.

"C'mon, one dance. You've been studying nearly twelve minutes." Xander said not noticing that they didn't have any books to study with.

With a sigh, Willow gets up. Kendra starts to protest, but Willow and Xander drag her along with them.

"Come on." Willow said with a smile as she pulls her to the dance floor.

Spike walks up to their now vacant table and watches them dance as the band starts a new song, "Stupid Thing". Spike walks along the edge of the dance floor and studies Kendra intently.

Xander and Willow dance lively. Kendra doesn't move much, but smiles widely, enjoying herself.

Spike having seen enough goes over to one of his new minions at the bar.

"It's time to start the party." he whispers to him. With a smile on his face, his minion walks outside.

Spike then comes back to some people near where Kendra, Willow and Xander are dancing and speaks loudly so that Kendra is sure to overhear.

"Where's the phone?" Spike asks in fake panic. "I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody."

Kendra runs from the dance floor as Spike watches her go.

* * *

Spikes lackey has found a young asian woman. She trembles with fear as he grabs her neck and moves in for the bite. Kendra grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him off of her. He somersaults and rolls up to his feet.

"Slayer!" the minion growls

"Vampire." Kendra says back to him.

She does a roundhouse kick to his face. He only flinches a bit. He swings at her, but she sidesteps the blow. She swings back, and he grabs her arm, swings her around and throws her into a metal roll-up door. She hits it high and hard and falls to the ground, but quickly gets up again. He swings again and hits the metal door with his fist when she ducks the punch. Xander and Willow arrive.

Kendra blocks the vampire's punch and holds on to his arm. She looks behind her at the others.

"Get her out of here!" She yells and then she turns her attention back to punching the vampire repeatedly in the face. Willow grabs the woman and pulls her away and out of danger. As they are about to go into the club Xander see's another vampire coming out of the shadows. Thinking rationally for once he decides to go and inform Giles of the situation.

Spike looks on from the side as Xander and Willow dissappear with the woman inside the club.

* * *

"Giles... Giles!" Xander yelled panting heavily as he ran up onto the balcony.

"My lord Xander, what's the matter?" Giles asked, putting his hands on Xander's shoulder to keep him from falling over the railing.

"Kendra's being attacked by a vampire!" Willow yelled loudly.

"So come on, so we can go and help her." Xander said getting his second wind.

"I think we have more pressing business to attend to." Giles said as he suddenly paled. Following his line of vision Xander see's three vampires enter the club and start to attack people.

"Holy crap." Xander muttered.

* * *

Kendra punches the vampire's face again and then his chest. He gets loose from her and lands a punch on her face. She goes spinning down to the ground and lies there, momentarily stunned. The vampire looms over her.

"I don't need to wait for Spike. You're mine." He says as he bends down to get her, and she kicks him in the face. He staggers backward as she maneuvers to he feet.

"Spike! Gimme a hand!" the vampire sai, changing his tune. Kendra looks over at Spike in the shadows. Seeing that she might get outnumbered she spins, draws her stake and in a smooth, swift motion plunges it home into the vampire's chest. He doesn't even have time to fall before he crumbles to ashes.

Spike comes out of the shadows slowly clapping his hands. Kendra looks at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Nice work, luv." Spike said with a cocky smile.

"Who are you?" Kendra asks. Spikes smile only got wider.

"My name's William the bloody." suddenly Kendra goes pale. She had heard of him from her studies with Mr. Zabuto. He had already killed two Slayer's.

"I see you've heard of me, luv?" Spike says as he notices her look.

"I'm not your luv." Kendra declared raising her stake.

"That you aren't." Spike said as he shifted into his demonic visage. "You're my third." he said as he charged her.

* * *

Xander avoided several punches and kicks from a female vampire. His own punch misses, and he gets kicked to the ground from behind. As he stands to his feet she grabs him by the neck. As she starts to strangle him Giles suddenly appeared from beside them and punches her off him.

"Xander are you alright?" Giles asked as he helped him too his feet. Suddenly Xander surged forward and staked the now disoriented vampire that was trying to choke him. As she crumbled into dust, he looked back at Giles.

"I am now."

"Good," Giles said as he looked around the club. Willow and Jenny were still busy getting people out of the club and the last vampire was trying to eat somebody from the band Nickel. "now go and help them, I'm going to check on Kendra." Xander only nodded and went over to help out the band. As Giles turned to go outside, Ms. Calendar intercepted him.

"There is still another vampire in here. God only knows how many others are outside."

"Listen! I am her fa... her Watcher! I am responsible for her, and I have, I have to go!" Giles shouted as he turned to leave.

"Rupert!" She calls out. He looks back at her again.

"Be careful." she said in a low voice.

* * *

Kendra and Spike exchange several blows. He then throws her into the wall.

Kendra ducks another punch and lands four of her own in a row. Spike grabs her arm and shoves her into the wall again. She slides down it quickly. He suddenly smiles as he looms over her.

"You know luv, you've got to be the easiest Slayer, I ever bagged." Spike said with a short laugh. "You're punches barely hurt."

Kendra suddenly rolls and gets behind him and kicks him high and hard in the neck.

"Now, that hurt!" he said as he went for a rainbow kick which Kendra smoothly slid under. With a kick of her own, she kicks him in the gut and then in the chest, sending him sprawling up against the wall.

Going for her stake, she quickly finds out that she dropped it during the fight. Seeing it ten feet away on the ground, she rolls over to it and scoops it up in her hand.

"Now, now Slayer." Spike says from directly behind her. Kendra is suddenly frozen with fear. She had failed. Spike was mere inches from her and he could just easily bend down and snap her neck.

"Are you going to waste your time trying to stake me or are you going to help your old man?" Spike asked. Not really knowing what he meant, Kendra extended a leg and kicked Spike in the crouch. Rolling up and onto her feet, she gets into a fighting stance.

Spike is doubled up in pain, but he starts to laugh.

"That's my girl." he said looking back up at her. "The next time we meet, I want a better fight out of you." he said as he turned and fled the scene.

"Count on it." Kendra muttered as she watched after him for a second and then ran into the club. As she opened the door, she ran smack dab into Giles.

"Kendra you're alright." Giles said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes but I need to tell you about... Xander!" she shouted as she looked over Giles shoulder. Xander was on the stage fighting a big vampire. He was recieving the worst of the beating though.

Breaking her embrace from Giles she ran on the stage and quickly staked the vampire.

Later that night

Giles apartment

"An...um... and this vampire, did he say what his name was?" Giles asked Kendra as he handed Xander an ice pack for his bruised jaw. Kendra looked downcast for a moment and then she met Giles' gaze.

"He said dat his name was William the Bloody."

"Good lord!" Giles said loudly as he sat down and took off his glasses to clean them.

"That wasn't a good, good lord." Xander said looking from Kendra to Giles. "So G-man spill. Why are you two looking so sad and who's this William the bloody guy?"

"He is a former member of the scourge of europe and um..." Giles stopped a second as he cleared his throat. "He has fought two Slayers in the last century and he has slain them both, earning him the name..."

"De Slayer of Slayer's." Kendra said finishing for him.

"You don't have to worry about him." Willow declared as she put an arm around Kendra's shoulder. "Because you have something all the other Slayer's never had."

"What's dat?" Kendra asked.

"A father." she said looking over to Giles, who smiled. "And friends." she finished. Kendra smiled at that for a second and then it dissappeared from her face. Reality hit home. Spike was going to be her toughest challenge so far and for the first time in awhile she actually thought about her own death.

* * *

"Hello." Jenny said as she answered the phone.

"Janna." a man said on the other end.

"Uncle?" she asked.

"Yes it's me." he confirmed. "What is your report?"

"It's confirmed that Angelus is no longer in Sunnydale." she said as she sat back on her bed and took off her shoes.

"That is excellant news." her uncle replied.

"Why?" she asked in confusion. "I thought you wanted me to watch him?"

"Our Seer's have fortold that the threat of Angelus is no more. Since the other Slayer has died, he will never know love."

"So why am I still here." Jenny finally asked.

"Ahhh a good question." her uncle replied with a smile. "There is an even greater evil coming to Sunnydale. Someone very old."

"Who?" Jenny asked fearing the worse.

"A fallen Angel."

Spike's Mansion

sametime

Spike strolled into his mansion with a huge smile on his face. The new Slayer didn't have the fighting spirit like the last Slayer he killed. Nikki Wood. He had stalked and fought Nikki for months before he finally ended her life.

'I coulda' danced with that bird, all night.' Spike thought to himself. 'She was actually able to give me a decent brawl.'

But there was a certain something there, that made fighting the newest Slayer exciting.

'I'll kill her when she becomes a better challenge.' Spike thought to himself as he walked into his bedroom. His brow furrowed in confusion as he didn't see Drusilla.

"Dru!" Spike yelled in desperation. If anything happened to Dru he would... Suddenly he heard giggling. Walking into the garden he saw Drusilla sitting at a small table with some dolls sitting around it in chairs.

"Would you like some more tea, Great Grandfather?" Drusilla asked as she poured some tea into a small cup.

"Who the 'ell are you talking to, pet?" Spike asked not seeing anyone. Suddenly as if on reflex he got down on bended knee. Looking up, his inner demon made him see something sitting at the head of the table, staring at him.

It was a large red demon with horns and a pointed tail.

"William it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Satan said to him. "Now my son I have a job for you."

TBC...

A/N I know Spike might have seemed out of character in this chapter, for not killing Kendra but, I think I covered it up pretty well with him talking about Nikki Wood. (The second Slayer he killed.) Also I'm going to put a couple of people into the scooby gang later on. They will have an episode where they get to be hero.

That is if I decide to do it like that. lol And to anybody that's interested I'm going to try to update Problems with the Soul, The Death Dealers, and The Hunter by the end of next week.


	8. Chapter 7 Halloween Pt 1

Chapter 7

Halloween Pt. 1

Voice over of Kendra as she runs in the rain at five o'clock in the morning.

Vo: All me life I've trained. Trained for de big moments.

Cut to her whaling on a punching bag in the library later that day.

Vo: Now William de bloody is in town. I have to defeat him. He made me feel like an amateur fighter when we first fought. I just feel so...distracted. She thought as she glanced up at Giles. Maybe dat's why de Watcher's took de potentials away from dare families and made sure dey didn't have friends. So dey wouldn't be distracted.

School the next day.

Sign-ups are being taken for the volunteer safety program for Halloween. Principal Snyder takes one of the clipboards and looks around the hall. He grabs the next girl that walks by and pulls her aside.

"Hey!" the girl shouted in protest.

"You're volunteering." he informs her as he holds out the clipboard and pen to her. Willow, Kendra, and Xander come in from the other hall.

"But I have to get to class." Snyder just shrugs. The team walks past him.

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year?" Willow asked looking over at Xander.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept." Xander quipped.

"What's going on?" Kendra asks as they reach Willow's locker, while she works the combination.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or- treating." Xander informed her. "Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night."

"But I like children." Kendra said without thinking. Snyder puts his hand on her shoulder, and she spins around to face him.

"I'm glad to hear that Miss Giles." he said with a smug smile.

"But...but... I can't be distracted from me school work." Kendra said quickly.

"I hate to admit it Miss Giles." Snyder said with a sneer. "But you are an exceptional student. Now stop complaining and sign the paper."

Kendra reluctantly grabs the pen and clipboard and signs herself up. Xander thinks it's funny and smiles back at Willow. Willow has a concerned look on her face. Snyder holds pens out to Willow and Xander, too. They both look at him, begging not to be put through this. Willow gives in and takes the pen.

* * *

"I can't believe that costumes are mandatory." Xander said as they walked into the school lounge.

"I don't know, I think it'll be kind of fun." Willow said as she got herself a drink out of the vending machine. "Besides Giles said that halloween is going to be quiet."

"Halloween quiet?" Xander questioned. "Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare- apalooza."

"Not according to Mr. Giles." Kendra said as she sat down near a table. "He swears dat tomorrow night is, dead for de undead."

"Kendra can I ask you a question?" Willow asks as she sits beside her. Kendra nods, so Willow continues. "Why don't you ever call Giles father...or...or daddy?"

"Because I tink dat me and Giles should stay professional." she said after a few moments.

"Me and him had a talk and we both decided that it's for de best. It'll be like putting a big target on his back, if de demon's tink dat he's me family."

"I can't believe Giles agreed to that." Xander said as he sat down beside them. "You should have seen him at the Bronze that night when Spike first attacked. I thought he was totally going to lose it when he thought that you were in danger."

"I know dat Giles cares for me."

"It's more then caring Ken." Willow says as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "Giles loves you. Can't you see that, everytime he looks at you?"

Seeing that Willow might have put Kendra in an awkward spot, especially after she had just lost her father figure not to long ago, Xander decided to change the subject.

"So what do you have planned on wearing, tomorrow?" Xander asked Kendra.

"I don't know." she said honestly. "I've never celebrated Halloween before."

"What?" Willow asked as she almost choked on her soda.

"I said I never celebrated Halloween before." she shamefully admitted.

"Getting free candy, egging car's, you've never done any of that?" Xander asked.

"No."

"Well I promise you one thing." Xander said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "We're going to make sure that you have the best Halloween ever."

"Yeah." Willow agreed as she took her friends hand. "We'll do eveything we can to make tomorrow a happy day for you."

Little did they know but tomorrow would bring only disaster and chaos.

Ethan's Costume Shop

The next day

The store is full of mothers with their kids looking for Halloween costumes. Willow is handling a plastic pumpkin when it suddenly lights up and screams. She quickly puts it back on the counter. Kendra then comes over to her.

"So what did you get?" Willow asks as she notices the wide smile on Kendra's face.

"Come with me." Kendra says excitedly as she grabs Willow's hand and leads her to the superhero section of the store.

"What do you tink?" Kendra asked as she held up a scantily clad leather costume.

"Oh um...who are you supposed to be?" Willow asked as she began to fidget. Kendra would be showing off a lot of skin.

"I'm going as Xena de warrior princess." Kendra said happily. Ever since Xander and Willow had shown her the show, she became addicted to it. "And dat's not de best part." she said as she held up another equally scantily clad outfit. "Will you please be me Gabrielle."

Willow let out a sigh. She had made a promise that she was going to make sure that Kendra had a good time this Halloween, and she didn't want to disappoint her by saying no. With her decision made she nodded her head.

"Okay." she said nervously. "But only if I change over at your place?" she didn't want her parent's catching her in such clothes.

"Alright. I'm sure Giles want mind." Kendra said as she and Willow started to gather the accessories to the costumes. Neither of them noticed a man listening to their every word.

* * *

Xander let out a long suffering sigh, as a kid snacthed up the last toy gun. His plan of being a soldier for tonight was ruined. Looking about the room he saw that he couldn't afford any of the costumes. Saddened he was about to walk out of the shop, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

As he turned around he saw an older man, with the look of a weasel. Something about the guy just screamed don't trust him.

"Welcome to my shop, young man." the weasel said in a british accent. "My name is Ethan Rayne. Do you need any help with anything?"

"Not unless you have any more toy guns, because I don't have enough money to afford anything else." Xander shamefully admitted.

"Nonsense." Ethan said as he put a hand on Xander's shoulder. "Now I don't have anymore toy gun's, but I have something that I think you will like even better." he said as he led him to the backroom.

"I haven't had time to put this out on the shelf yet..." he said as he pulled a costume out of a crate. "but I think that it'll look perfect on you."

Xander's eyes widened as he saw the costume. It was so detailed, so perfect; he reached out hesitantly and touched the fabric. It was soft in a few areas, but a little firm. Rubber, latex maybe. This was his comic book idol.

"It looks like the same costume that's in the movie."

"That's because I have a friend that worked on the set and through some persuasion..." he said with a wolfish smile. "I was able to acquire the costume."

"I would love to take it but this thing must cost a fortune."

"Nonsense young man. Everyone that visits Ethan's costume shop leaves a satisfied customer. I tell you what if you tell people where you got this costume I'll let you take it for free."

"Really?"

"Really." Ethan confirmed.

"Does this thing have any attachments or special items?"

"Of course it does." Ethan answered as he gathered them. As Xander walked out with his costume in hand, Ethan smiled at his retreating form.

"Soon Ripper, very soon."

* * *

Xander walked up to Kendra, his costume wrapped in plastic and hung on a coat hanger. Willow noticed the bounce in his step and the twinkle in his eye.

" You find a costume?"

"Oh yeah," he answered. He then cut off her next question. " You'll see it tonight when we have to take out the kids. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah we did." Kendra answered with her costume in a bag, much like Xander's. "And you'll just have to wait to see our costumes tonight."

"Alright I'll meet you guy's at Giles' place." he said as he walked off.

Later that night

Kendra's Room

Kendra's at her long mirror wearing her Xena armor and looking at her plastic Xena sword. Satisfied with what she see's she put's the sword in it's back sheath and picks up her chakram . Willow is in the bathroom across the hall changing.

"So what did Giles think of your costume?" Willow asked through the door.

"He said dat I looked fine, but I could tell dat he didn't like it." Kendra answered as she put the chakram in it's holster by her side.

"You know how Giles is." Willow says with a nervous laugh. "He get's all british and thinks everything is unproper."

"Are you ready yet Willow?" Kendra asked as she checked her watch. "Xander will be here soon and we have to get to de children."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Willow opens the door and comes out wearing boots, a short, burgandy skirt and a green V-necked, midriff-baring top. She feels uncomfortable because of the amount of her body that's showing.

Willow tries to hide herself with the sheet on Kendra's bed, but Kendra takes it from her and tosses it aside.

"How do you expect Xander to notice you if you alway's try to hide yourself?" Kendra asks.

Before Willow can answer someone knocks on the downstairs door.

"Oh! That's Xander." Kendra said as she walked out of her room. "Are you ready?" she asked looking back at Willow.

"Yeah." Willow says nervously. "I'll be down in a sec. I just have to get a few things."

Kendra comes down the stairs and opens the door for Xander, only to find a big black demon with black pointed horns. Sending out a rainbow kick, that the demon slid under, Kendra was about to let lose a series of punches when finally the demon spoke.

"Kendra it's me." Xander said.

"Xander?" Kendra asked still in her fighting stance as she looked the demon over.

"Yeah it's me... this is just a costume, relax." he said frantically.

"Sorry." Kendra apologized.

"It's okay, Xena." Xander said recognizing her costume. "You look great by the way."

"Tank you." Kendra said as she stepped to the side to let him in. "Who are you again?"

"My dear." Xander said pitching his voice so it would sound deeper. "I am the redeemer of the night. I am Batman.' he said as he furled his cape. Kendra just looked at him, not comprehending who Batman was.

"We really have to get you out more." Xander said as he began to look around. "Hey where's Willow?" As he says this they hear foot steps.

They turn to look up the stairs at Willow, wearing her Gabrielle outfit with a staff in her hand.

"For the first time in my life I'm actually speechless." Xander says as he takes in Willow's costume. This is the first time Xander had seen Willow in clothes like this and he had to admit it himself. Willow was looking very hot. "You look great Willow. I mean Gabrielle." he said pitching his voice down low again to sound more like the Dark Knight.

"T...Thanks." Willow said as she took a good look at Xander's costume. It was a form fitting black bodysuit complete with cape and cowl. Just like in the movies. In the center of the chest piece was the standard yellow and black bat oval. Around his waist was a yellow plastic utility belt with several black plastic items. "Batman."

"Yeah." Xander said with a huge smile. "Ethan really went all out with these costumes. I still can't get over how realistic they look. So are you girl's ready to go?"

Looping their arms in the crook of Xander's arm the three walked out of the apartment.

The back room at Ethan's Shop

Sametime

He comes through a curtain and kneels before his statue of Janus. He presses his hands together and winces in pain. When he pulls them apart there are wounds in his palms, and blood flows freely from them.

Before he can start the ritual he here's a noise behind him. He hear's the chime of his front door opening.

"Bloody hell." he says as he get's off of his knee's. "I thought I had locked the door."

As he walked out of the backroom he saw a large figure by the door. Approaching him warily he coughed to get his attention.

"I'm sorry mate, but the shops closed." As he said this the figure turned around and stared at him. It was somebody Ethan thought didn't exist.

"Oh my God!"

"Not quite." the demon hissed as it approached him. Ethan's screams fell the shop as the demon grabs a hold of him. As Ethan falls to the floor from the demon's punch he suddenly goes unconcious.

With a feral smile the demon crouches down before him and turns into a dark shadow, As the shadow hovers about the room, it suddenly enter's Ethan's body. After a few moments Ethan sit's up with a huge smile on his face. As he opens his eyes they are pitch black like ink.

"It's showtime." Ethan says in a possessed voice.

* * *

As Kendra and Willow lead their kids down a street, a mysterious wind suddenly begins to blow. Kendra senses something isn't quite right. Before she can say something to Willow a wave of vertigo suddenly strikes all of them sending them to the ground.

Two streets over

Xander is standing there watching all the parents and children running around him. Things are being thrown and windows are being broken.

"Hey you kids get back here!" He yells out to his group as they run from him.

Suddenly he jerks back like he's just been hit by something. He bends over slightly, looks down and lowers his hand. Slowly he straightens back up and surveys the scene around him.

"What in hade's happened." Xena says as she stands to her feet and rubs at her sore head.

"Xena?" someone says from beside her. As Xena looks over she see's a redhead girl wearing Gabrielle's clothes. She looks as if she's in a daze and she still has her eye's closed.

"Miss." Xena says as she stands to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am Xena." Gabrielle says as she opens her eyes and see's the woman she's talking to isn't Xena. "Who are you?" she asks as she eyes the black woman suspiciously.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Xena replied as she helped her to her feet. "And how do you know my name?"

"Listen lady you're not Xena. For one Xena isn't black. I should know because I'm her partner Gabrielle."

"Black?" Xena asked as she looked down at her hands and arms. "Son of a..."

"So if you are Xena then where were you born?" Gabrielle asks.

"Amphipolis." Xena answered. Startling Gabrielle by her answer.

"And if you're Gabrielle then what's the name of my horse?"

"Argo."

"Gabrielle?" Xena asks finally excepting the other girl as her friend.

"Yeah." Gabrielle said as they hugged each other. "What's going on here? The last thing I remember doing was going to Japan."

"I don't know." Xena said as she let out a sigh.

"Do you think Ares has something to do with this?"

"No. This just isn't his style. Whatever's going on has the stink of magic on it though."

A monster suddenly comes around the tree behind Gabrielle and roars, fangs bared and claws raised to attack. Gabrielle screams and backs off. Xena jumps in and whacks the monster across the face with the butt of her sword, knocking it down and out.

"Where ever we are, we have to help these people though." Xena says as she see's the chao's going on around them.

Just as they were going to kill some of the monster's terrorizing the people on the street, they hear a girl scream. Looking up they see a woman with a catsuit on, running for her life. The girl falls on an uprooted tree branch and falls face first on the ground. As they look up they see a tall black demon with horns sticking out of it's head, looming over her.

"Son of a Bacchi." Xena says as she unclips her Chakram.

* * *

A catsuit wearing Cordelia screams as she runs from a sasquatch.

"Somebody help me!" she yells out. She looks back at the monster chasing her and screams. When she turns back around again she runs into Xander.

"Xander!" she yelled recognizing him in his costume. "Help me!"

"Move aside miss." The Dark Knight said as he ran forward.

As he does this more demons show up and encircle him.

"Do you mind if we kick your face in?" one of the demons sneered.

"Sure," Batman says with a hint of amusement in his voice. "and please, don't wait your turns." a red demon charges Batman head on. Batman sidesteps and trips it into another kick. The demon gets back up completely un phased and charges Batman again. Batman sidesteps tripping the demon through a car window.

Troll pulls out a ball and chain and begins swinging it above his head. Batman stands, waiting patiently. Troll swings it at him with incredible force, Batman rocks his head back and the momentum of the missed swing sends Troll twirling around.

Batman grabs the spiked ball and swings Troll around, slamming him through a water truck. Batman turns just in time to see the other two demons holding a small car above their heads, ready to throw. As he spins, Batman sends two Batarangs flying, each hitting a demon in the face. They drop the car on their heads and hit the ground. The red demon steps out of car window and takes out an axe. Batman stands easy.

As he charges Batman, he sidesteps sending the demon sprawling to the ground, where it impales itself on it's on axe.

Troll takes two water jugs from a water truck and charges Batman. Batman hits his stance, dodging the swinging water jugs. In a quick spin he lands a kick across Troll's jaw sending him flying into the broken jugs.

Looking up the red demon see's Cordelia and runs for her. As he gets ten feet to her a batarang wraps his legs and he slams face first into the pavement. Batman begins dragging the demon back with the rope, when Troll and another demon charge him. Batman charges straight at them then dives to the left, clotheslines them both with the rope. Before they can stand Batman ties both of they're arms and legs.

As Batman looks up, two more demons show up. Seeing him they run towards Cordelia instead. Batman drops down in front of one of them with his cape off like a matador. He throws it over his face, and then wraps around him with the rope throwing him to the ground. While holding the demon in a choke hold he puts a small tranquilizer into his neck.

Looking up he see's that the other one is chasing Cordelia. Taking a batarang out of his utility belt, he throws it at the demon. The batarang hits the demon in the back instantly killing it as it ran.

"Miss!" Batman yelled out to Cordelia. "You should stay close to me. It's not safe on the streets." seeing that she was to scared to listen, he ran after her. As she tripped over a uprooted tree branch, Batman crouches down to see if she's alright.

As he does so he hears a low whistling sound. As he looks up he see's a metal disk like object coming straight towards him. Knowing that he isn't able to move in time he simply snatches it out of the air.

* * *

"Xena did you see that?" Gabrielle asked. "That thing just grabbed your chakram out of mid-air."

"Yeah I saw it." Xena said as she unsheathed her sword. With her warriors yell, she charges toward the demon.

* * *

As Batman looks up from examining the chakram he see's a beautiful black girl, running towards him with a sword. Standing to his feet he blocks the sword swipe with the strange weapon.

"I believe that's mine." Xena says as she snatches the chakram out of his hand, runs up his body, does a flip in mid- air and kicks him in the face. The Dark Knight staggers back, but he's able to keep his footing.

Looking back at her with cold eye's, he spit's some blood out of his mouth.

"You've just made a big mistake." he says as they charge each other.

There was a sharp metallic clang as Xena's sword crashed against Batman's guanlet's. Xena swings her sword at Batman again, but he ducks. With a well placed kick, he knocks the sword out of her hand and hits her in the chest.

As they continue to fight, Gabrielle finally makes it over to Cordelia.

"Are you alright?" Gabrielle asked as she crouched down before her.

"Yeah." Cordelia said with a wince. " I just think I twisted my ankle." she said as she looked at her questionably. "Willow, why the hell are Xander and Kendra fighting each other?"

"Who's Willow?" Gabrielle asked. Then she thought about her situation. "Is that the name of this body?" she asked.

"Yay, you figured out your own name." Cordy said sarcasticly. "Now why are all of these demon's running around and why are Xander and Kendra fighting. I thought they were friends?"

"You mean that demon, is this bodies friend?" Gabrielle asked, pointing over at Xander.

"Hello." Cordy said as she waved her hand in front of Gabrielle's face. "That's just a costume. Why are you guys acting so strangely?"

"Xena...Xena stop!" Gabrielle yelled as she stood to her feet and ran to get in the middle of the two combatent's.

"Gabrielle get out of the way." Xena told her. "I have to kill this demon." But Gabrielle just stood her ground.

"I'm not a demon." Batman said as dropped out of his fighting stance. As he did so his cape fell across his armour, making him look every bit of a shadow.

"Then why were you chasing that girl?" Xena asked as she pointed over at Cordelia.

"I was trying to get her to safety."

"Xena listen. That girl in the cat clothes said that we are all friends." Gabrielle informed her as Cordelia limped over to them.

"Kendra what's going on?" Cordelia asked as she looked at her. Xena just looked back at her blankly.

"My name is Xena."

" Xena." Cordelia said in a huff. "Aren't you guys taking your costumes a little to seriously?"

"Costume?" Xena asked in confusion.

"I think we need to go and see, Giles." Cordelia said noticing the strangeness of the night.

"Whatever we go, we need to do it now." The Dark Knight said looking over her shoulder. Cordelia then turned around and saw a horde of demon's coming straight for them.

"Oh crap, let's go." she said as she tried to run, only for Batman to scoop her off of her feet.

"Xander what the hell are you doing?" Cordy asked.

"With the way that you're limping you'll only slow us down." he said as the group started to run.

"Just tell us where to go." with that the group ran off into the night.

* * *

As they got to Giles apartment, they found that the Watcher wasn't there.

"Damn he must be at the library." Cordelia said as she prepared to leave.

"Wait." Batman said as he grabbed her arm. "We should be safe here for the time being, so I think you need to explain yourself."

"Explain myself?" Cordelia asked. "What do you mean?"

"Three times tonight you called me Xander, why?" he asked.

"And you called me Willow and Xena, Kendra." Gabrielle added.

As Willow said this a few things started to dawn on Cordelia. The first thing was how good their costumes looked. They looked almost identicle to the one's on tv and the movies. The second thing she noticed was Xander's fighting skills, earlier that night. She knew that Giles was training him, but there was no way he trained him to be that good.

And the final two things that she noticed was that Kendra's accent was gone. And that Willow kept calling Kendra, Xena and herself Gabrielle. They had to be under the influence of a spell.

"Man we so have to talk to Giles." Cordelia muttered. "Listen you guys are under some sort of spell. Your name is really Xander Harris, yours is Willow Rosenburg, and yours is Kendra Giles." she said as she pointed to them all in turn.

"I believe you." The Dark Knight said. He'd seen stranger things in his life as the caped crusader. Xena and Gabrielle only nodded. Then Xena thought of something.

"Giles." Xena said as she cocked her head to the side. "You've said that name before. Is this body related to him?" she asked.

"Yeah here's a picture of him." Cordelia said as she walked up to a dresser and picked up a framed photo. It was a picture of Giles, Xander, Willow, and Kendra in the park. All of them had smiles on their faces as if it were a peaceful day.

Xena's finger lingered on the face of the older man on the picture. In her minds eye she had a stray memory of the older man training her and then another one of her crying on his chest about something.

"So is he a sorcerer or something? Can he put us back were we belong?" Xena asked as she looked up at Cordelia.

"He's Kendra's Watcher." Cordelia replied. "And if anybody will know what's going on, he will."

"What's a Watcher?" Gabrielle asked.

"They're some old guys in England that watch over the Slayers." seeing that Gabrielle was going to ask another question, Cordy quickly added. "A Slayer is a mystical warrior destined to fight vampires, demon's and blah blah blah." Cordelia said.

"No wonder this body feels so strong." Xena said looking down at herself.

"Yeah well... come on let's go. Since Giles isn't here he has to be at the library. Come on Xander." She said as she looked around the room, not seeing him anywhere. "Xander." she called out again.

* * *

Batman stood on a high building and launched a grappling line. He tugged it to make sure it was secure, then he leapt off the roof and swung over Sunnydale's streets. As the girl Cordelia droned on with her babbling, The Dark Knight looked into his utility belt and saw a tag that read "Property of Ethan's Costume Shop." Thinking it was as good a place as any, he headed to that direction to start his investigation.

Meanwhile

Sunnydale Library

Giles was in the middle of reading a very old tome, when he heard the library doors swing open. Looking up he saw the last person he ever expected to see.

"Ethan." Giles sneered as he closed the book.

"No my friend." Ethan said in a deep possessed voice. "The names Lucifer."

TBC...

Please Review...


	9. Chapter 8 Halloween Pt 2

Chapter 8

Halloween Pt. 2

"Is this another one of your games, Ethan?" Giles asked as he stood to his feet.

"As I said before..." Ethan/Lucifer said as a red light emanted out of his hand, making an invisible force lift Giles off of his feet. "the names Lucifer."

"What...what do you want?" Giles gasped out as he's lifted higher off of his feet.

"Oh I don't know." Ethan/Lucifer said as he walked up closer to Giles. " You and your daughter's horrible death's, total world domination." Lucifer said with a shrug. "You know that kind of thing."

"Kendra," Giles moaned out as his muscles started to strain. "what have you done to her?"

Lucifer only gave him a feral grin as he walked up to Giles with a huge dagger, that seemed to appear out of no where. As he walked closer to him, Lucifer was suddenly punched in the face. The force of the blow sent him sprawling across the library floor.

With the power gone, Giles feel bonelessly to the floor. As he looked up he saw Kendra staring down at him.

"Are you alright?" Xena asked as she helped the older man to his feet.

"My word Kendra, you're alright." Giles said as he pulled her into a hug. Remembering himself, he quickly let her go. "Sorry." he apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Xena said with a shrug. "I'm just borrowing your daughter's body for tonight."

Before Giles could ask her what she meant, Xena whipped around, sword raised and put it up to the chest of Lucifer/Ethan.

"Ahhh... Xena long time no see." he said to her with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Xena asked through narrowed eyes.

"I'm hurt." Lucifer said as he put his hand on his chest. "Don't you remember your old friend Lucifer?"

"That's impossible." Xena said with wide eyes. "I closed the door to hell."

"Yet here I am." he said with a smile, that quickly faded from his face. "Time to die." he said as he jumped back and prepared a fireball in his hand. Sensing someone behind him, he whipped around and threw his fireball. Leaping out of the way, Gabrielle was barely able to avoid the hell fire.

"Oh and hello Gabrielle." Lucifer said as he smiled back at her. As he saw Xena try to charge him, he sent a red wave through the room, that made everybody fall to their feet. Then he sensed something disturbing in the force.

"Oh, no you don't knight." he said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

A mugging and three vampire attacks later, a very bruised and battered Batman looked across the street at Ethan's costume Shop. That Cordelia girl was right about him, he really wasn't Batman.

For one his fighting techniques were sloppy and his stamina was way low. But still the body he possessed pushed on. The willpower, the desire to keep fighting, Batman could feel it emanting off the boy.

Snapping out of his musings, he moved quiet as a whisper into the back alley. Pulling out some lock picks, he went to work on the back door. A few minutes and a soft click later he was in.

Batman looked around, trying to find what could be the focus of the costume spell. He saw several candidates. A small statue of some god, a full length mirror, a tome of spells, and a few other items that could be it but it was unlikely. Then he looked back at the statue again. It seemed to radiate a demonic aura.

"That must be it." he muttered to himself.

Batman staggered painfully over to the head of Janus and lifted it up to smash it on the ground. As he tried to , a wave of dizziness struck him. As he opened his eye's he found that he was in a library.

"Hello Knight." Ethan/Lucifer said as he looked over at him, with dark demonic eyes. "I've been expecting you."

With a groan, Batman went inside of his utility belt and grabbed his last batarang. As he hurled the viscious weapon, the self proclaimed prince of darkness merely raised his hand and the batarang melted in place.

"Now that was pathetic." he said only for Batman to run at him and punch him in the face.

* * *

"Damn, he's stronger than I remember." Xena said as she stood to her feet.

"Xena are you alright?" Gabrielle asked as she ran up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said as she looks down at Giles. "Watch over him." she say's as she literally jumped into the fray.

Lucifer punches Batman in the face, sending him across a table. Books and a cup of coffee Giles was drinking earlier, fall to the floor with him. Then Xena runs in the fight, for her turn.

"Hey Lucy!" Xena says as she swings her sword at him, but he ducks. They begin to fight, and Batman joins in, with a sword of his own in hand. Lucifer throws Xena across the room, then spins around and punches Batman in the chest, knocking him into the opposite wall.

Xena gets to her feet and starts swinging her sword at him, but he outmaneuvers her, ducking her blows and kicking her across the floor again. Batman comes at him next, swinging his sword, but Lucifer avoids his swings as well. Xena gets to her feet and comes at Lucifer, who is now fighting them both off. When they swing at him, he grabs both blades simultaneously with his bare hands, and he swings both heroes off the end of the swords, flinging them against opposite walls.

"Unimpressive." Lucifer say's as he throws both of the swords to the ground. "Rupert surely you've taught your children better then this?" Lucifer asks. Then he starts to feel something.

"No." he groans, holding his chest as if someone stabbed him. "I need more time."

Shaking with unnatural speed Ethan falls to the ground with a groan. As soon as his body hit's the floor a black shadow comes out of his body and disappears. At the same time the Statue of Janus, cracks and breaks on the other side of town.

"Are you, you?" Giles asked as he helped Kendra to her feet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Giles, but it's still me." Xena informed him. "But don't worry, I can feel the affects of the spell wearing off." she say's as she starts to have flashes of Kendra's life. "You really care about her don't you?" Xena asked.

"She's my daughter an...and my Slayer." Giles said trying to sound professional. But Xena could see right through that. She saw how Giles eye's twinkled when he referred to her as his daughter. Then she had a stray memory of what Kendra said earlier that day.

"Excuse me Mr. Giles." Xena said as she spotted a pencil and paper. "Maybe you should check on your friend." she said as she walked off with Gabrielle. Giles looked at her retreating form, shrugged and ran over to Xander.

"Are you alright, Xander?" Giles asked as he crouched down beside him.

"Just peachy." Xander said as he stood to his feet. He could feel every ache, every pain that had been inflicted upon Batman's body that night. Then he had a stray thought. "Oh man the kids." he said aloud as he thought about all of the scared trick or treaters they had left by themselves.

"Go ahead then and get the children." Giles said with a warm smile. "I'll take care of everything here." he said as he looked down to the unconcious form of Ethan.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." Xander said as he was out the door. As Giles moved over to the weapon's cage Xena tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Give this to your daughter when I leave. I think she needs to understand this." Xena said as she handed him a letter. As Giles looked it over he saw that it was written in ancient Greek. Not wanting to invade Kendra's privacy he put it in his pocket and didn't read it.

"I can feel us slipping away, Xena." Gabrielle said as she smiled at her.

"Until I'll souls meet again." Xena said as she got very close to Gabrielle. As they got closer and closer to kissing one another on the lips both of them fell with a loud thud to the floor.

"What hit me?" Willow asked as she sat up and rubbed at her head.

"I was tinking de same ting." Kendra said as she opened her eyes. Giles extended his hands down to both of them and helped them to their feet.

"I'm glad to see that both of you are okay." Giles said with a warm smile.

"Giles what happened?" Willow asked as she looked about the room. Tables were over turned and books were littered about the room.

"I'm sure you'll remember everything in a few moments." Giles explained as he heard a soft groan behind him. " Now if you'll excuse me I have a pillock to tie up." he said as he indicated the rope and Ethan. "Oh and Kendra, Xena asked me to give you this." he said as he handed her the note and walked off.

Kendra looked at the note oddly and walked over to a nearby table, followed by Willow. Kendra was very happy that Mr. Zabuto had taught her greek or she would have never understood the letter.

Dear Kendra,

I never thought I would say this to another woman, but I had fun in your body. That was until I read one of your thoughts. I never got a chance to know my father well before he died. All I'm left with is just memories, but you have a living breathing man that loves and adores you. Don't throw that away. I saw it in his eyes when he looked at this body earlier. I saw someone who is willing and capable of dieing for you if need be.

And he's not even your blood. How many men do you know that would do that for you. I know that you have alot of enemies after you and you don't think you're going to live long, but just enjoy the life you have now. Because believe me kid, it might not come back around again.

P.S. Give your old man a hug for me. Xena.

Kendra read the note, and reread it again with tears in her eyes. As Giles finished tieing up Ethan, Kendra ran to him and engulfed him in a big bear hug.

Giles didn't say a word, he just hugged her back.

"I hate to spoil the father/daughter moment, mate." Ethan said as he finally came too. "But I have alot to tell you."

"Are you going to tell me that you're leaving and never coming back?" Giles asked as he turned to glare at him.

"I will after I tell you what I have to say." Ethan replied as he squirmed in his ropes.

"And what on earth do you have to tell me?" Giles asked again.

"The history of the world." Ethan said seriously.

TBC...

Please Review...

A/N In the next chapter I'm going to try to explain, the true history of the world, the beginning of the Slayer line, why demon's are attracted to Xander, and what Kendra's presense as Slayer has caused.

Also I changed a few things around in the Xena universe as well. Instead of Xena sending Lucifer to hell, she helped to close the hellmouth to keep him from rising again.


	10. Chapter 9 Slayer Beginning

A/N I got lazy so here's a summary of Ethans conversation to Giles and the others.

Chapter 9

Slayer Beginning

Summary of Ethan's conversation. It turns out that the original history of the world was wrong. It actually took God years to construct the world, different realities with humans and the universe. Time in the garden of Eden passed differently, so when Adam and Eve were created dinosaurs were already long gone.

And uncommon to popular belief Adam and Eve had over a million children before Lucifer interfered. They were all granted immortality when they reached the age of 18, just like their parents were. Lucifer was God's top Arch-Angel and he became jealous of the relationship God was starting to develop with the human's. So when God came to earth to visit the human's, Lucifer started a war in heaven (time passes differently in heaven. As it says in the books of revelation in the bible, a day is like a thousand years and a thousand years is like a day.)

So when God returned to heaven, he found it in shambles. After he rounded up his most faithful Angel's he made three hell mouths on earth and cast down all of the unfaithful Angel's into it. He constructed the Key in order to hold them in it. Before Lucifer was cast down to the Hellmouth, he made a grab for the key and put a spell on it so only he could see it. It slipped from his hands as he plummeted into the dark abyss of the hellmouth, which was an alternate dimension with fire and brimstone. The Key was now lost somewhere on earth.

Instead of the legendary forbidden fruit, people believed in, it was actually the key God told Adam and Eve never to touch if they found it. Lucifer found another way out of his prison. He couldn't make his physical body appear on earth, so he sent his First and top fallen angel to appear as one of Adam and Eve's dead children on earth. It tried to manipulate Adam and Eve into finding the key, so they could be free. Adam and Eve didn't believe it so the First went back into the hellmouth.

Lucifer then devised another plan, so he took the possession of Eve's pet talking snake. After talking to her for awhile he manipulated her with promises that if she opened the hellmouth, she would gain power even greater than Gods. When she found the Key, she found that she wasn't strong enough to lift it, so she got her husband to help her. When they opened the hellmouth with the key, the spirit's of the fallen one's came pouring out.

They didn't harm Adam or Eve though because of their stupidity, but instead they possessed the bodies of most of their children. When they possessed their bodies they became twisted images of what they once looked like as angels. Earning them the name demos, because they were so easily identified.

When God found out what Adam and Eve had done, he exiled the both of them and all of the children they had left from the garden of Eden. He also took away their immortality. Letting them have their fate because they wanted free will God left the earth. Without the safety of the garden of Eden, Lucifer and the other fallen one's started to enslave mankind.

Tired of this reality, Lucifer left with some of his other dark angel's and went to other realities to conquer them. After the reign of Glorificus was over, she too left this reality, leaving the dark angel of time Illyria behind.

WolfRam and Hart were a band of people who were in agreement with the self proclaimed Gods of their times. So basically after selling their souls to a group of fallen one's, they were told that they would have power in later years. (That's why Illyria made that comment about them in an episode of angel. She said something like they were lower than the very vampires themselves. So if they did indeed get power later, Illyria wouldn't have been around since she was in the deeper well. It's basically like saying that the fallen one's knew their fates so, they did what they had to do in order to still have a foothole in with the human's on earth.)

Taking pity on the human race an angel used her power to separate the earth into different continents, separating the people from the demos. The people named the place they were now on Africa. That gave the people time to heal and to get strong in numbers. One of the demos finally found a way to find the people and it tried to kill them.

After two of the strongest men and a woman killed the demos, a tribe of the eldest of the people, who called themselves the shadow men, cut out it's heart. Years later the rest of the demos attacked the people. The three original people who killed the first demos, became their tribes war generals. The first man was called Sparda, the second in command was called Arabo's (Air-oh- bows), and the woman was called Artemis.

Seeing that the demos could ultimately take over them again, the Shadow men decide to play their trump card. They want to make what's now called the Slayer. After they explained to Sparda and Arabo's what they planned to do, they didn't want to be any part of it. They said they didn't want to be any part of creating another form of a demos. Seeing that Artemis was their last hope, they talked to her. She was in bad health from a battle but, she told them to take her only daughter.

Taking the little thirteen year old girl, kicking and screaming, the shadow men chained her to the earth. After unleashing the demos essence (the crushed demos heart.), it went inside the screaming girl thus creating the First Slayer. After some more years of battle the Slayer proved to be a valuable asset but the earth forces were still losing.

Seeing their predicament the same angel that helped them before, sent down the same metal they use to make weapons in heaven to earth. Seeing it as a sign that they would win, the best blacksmith's took the metal and forged weapons out of it.

Sparda got a sword that is known in today's time as Excalibur, Arabo's got a broadsword which was lost to the world, and Caimile the daughter of Artemis got the Slayer's Scythe. She only got it because her mother had died. With these weapons the two generals, their army, and the first Slayer were able to beat back the forces of darkness, sending them all back into the hellmouth.

All except one. His name was Bacchus. After he brutally killed Caimile, he feed off of a human and mixed their blood. Thus creating the first vampire. After Caimile fell in battle Sparda used his sword and forced Bacchus into the hellmouth.

After seeing that the humans had taken responsibility for their ancestor's actions, God decided not to let Caimile's death be in vain. He let her Slayer spirit flow free so that it could choose someone else. But the Slayer power dilluted itself after some time, so the new generation of Slayers didn't have the same power as the first. So that their would be a balance of good and evil on earth and to fight and kill the half breeds the fallen angels made. He also made the angel that helped them a power that be. Someone that could watch over the humans and to decide their destinies. Her name was Athena.

God took the key and gave it to a sect of human's, after he locked the hellmouth with it. That's were Lucifer remained trapped for all eternity. Lucifer changed his name to Satan and swore revenge on mankind. The humans took the dead bodies of the old one's, as they liked to call the fallen angels, and placed them in a place called the Deeper well.

The Slayer's Scythe was taken to the woman who raised Caimile. She banned together with other women and they took the Scythe away so that someday it would be used again in a great battle. Similar things were done to Excalibur and to the sword of Arabo's.

So the Shadow men became the elite in Africa. After some time they seperated and went to different continents. Later they became the Watcher's Council.

After Ethan told this story to them, he fleed Sunnydale.

TBC...

Please Review...

Also the reason demons are attracted to Xander is because he is related to Sparda. The demons can sense something special about him, thus making them attracted to him.

Ethan also told Kendra that she was never supposed to be the only Slayer. Buffy was supposed to still be alive. But since Kendra is here, a different set of events will unfold.


	11. Chapter 10 Lie to me

Chapter 10

Lie to Me

Restview Cemetery

Night

We see a very large, both tall and chubby, vampire running steadily between the headstones. Then we see Xander running after him. Then Willow runs after them, and Giles behind her, carrying an axe.

They come up to a fence and the vampire is gone.

"Aw man!" Xander yells in frustration as he kicks the fence.

* * *

Kendra jumped off a gravestone onto a crypt. She began to run and jump from crypt to crypt at an inhuman pace. She's jumping 15 or 20 feet distance between each one. She quickly spots the demon, she was hunting and jumped off the crypt in a flying tackle hitting it in the back. Kendra then raised her hunting knife and drove it into the back of the demons neck, cutting through his spine killing it almost instantly.

As she stands to her feet, she hears Xander's shout and takes off like a shot. Little is known to her, but someone is watching her in the shadows.

On the other side of the Cemetery

The vampire, Giles' group was chasing runs back across their field of vision, sees them, turns and starts back the way he came. Giles throws his axe. It thuds into a tree right by the vampire's face. The vamp turns and heads left. Xander and Willow look at Giles, then they all run after the vampire.

The vampire winds up at a dead-end and turns to go back. Suddenly a fist comes out and punches him in the face. He falls down. A pair of feet walk over and stand by the prone vampire's feet. He stares up at the person. It's Kendra.

"Big, fast, and dumb. Just de way I like 'em." Kendra quipped.

The vampire sits up and she kicks him in the face, thrusts out with her stake, but he grabs her arm, hits her with his other arm, and gets up.

Willow and Giles appear, grab the vamp's arms and hold him while Xander punches him in the face twice. Then Xander moves for another punch but the vampire head-butts him and he staggers back.

Before the vampire could do anything more, Kendra plunged her stake into his unbeating heart. With a look of frustration, the vampire exploded into dust. Before Giles could congragulate, Kendra on a job well done they all hear clapping. As they turn around they see a tall black man step out of the shadows.

"Very well done, Kendra." the black man said as his face came into view. "I see Mr. Giles has been training you well."

"Mr. Zabuto?" Kendra asked, not believing her eye's.

Twenty minute's later

Giles apartment

"Would you like some sugar in your tea?" Giles asked as he poured some tea in Mr. Zabuto's cup.

"No thank you." Zabuto said as he sipped at his tea. The rest of the Scooby gang just watched him curiously until Xander broke the silence.

"You look pretty good for a dead man."

"Xander!" Kendra shrieked as she hit him on the arm.

"That's quite alright Kendra." Zabuto said with a smile. "Mr. Harris is just curious, like I suppose all of you are?" Everyone just nodded their heads, especially Kendra who was looking at him anxiously.

"When the plane I was on went down on an island, It killed everyone on it. All except me of course. I suffered from some form of Amnesia, so I wondered around the island for a bit and was picked up by the local coast guard. I didn't gain my memory back until about a week ago."

"Why didn't you inform the council?" Giles asked strangely not believing the man's story.

"Actually I did." Zabuto answered as he sat down his cup of tea. "They told me that they had sent you a memo."

"So now that you're here..." Giles started as he sat down on the couch. "what are your plans?"

"I'm not here to become Kendra's Watcher again." Zabuto said releaving Giles tremendously. "I actually retired as a Watcher once I was told that you adopted her. I'm only here to check up on her and to make sure that she's alright."

"Well we'll let you two be alone so you can talk." Giles said as he stood to his feet. "Xander, Willow please come with me into the kitchen." with that said Giles and the others left the room, leaving Kendra and Mr. Zabuto to talk.

"So how has everything been going?" Zabuto asked.

"Okay, just a little different." Kendra admitted.

"Mr. Giles has been treating you okay, hasn't he?" Zabuto asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, it's just dat...I thought dat we would be together forever..." Kendra said as she looked up to meet his gaze. "...as a team."

"As my last official act as your Watcher, let me give you some advice." Zabuto said as he smiled at her. "You have to learn to adapt. Alot of things...obstacles will come in your path, but you have to learn to overcome them. To change along with them."

"Alright." Kendra said getting, what he was saying.

"But other than that, is there anything else troubling you?"

"Besides de vampires and demons?" Kendra joked. "I just wish, I didn't have to deal with dem anymore."

"Wish granted." Zabuto said in a dark gravely voice, as his face changed to something demonic. Kendra let out a scream, before she collasped to the floor.

* * *

"It's something about that guy, I don't trust." Xander was saying to Giles as he paced in the kitchen.

"I am inclined to agree with you." Giles said as he removed his glasses and started to polish them. "Something about his story, just doesn't add up."

"You don't think that he wants to take Kendra away from you, do you?" Willow asked.

"He has already made it clear, that he doesn't intend to do anything of the sort." Giles said as he chewed on the earpiece of his glasses. "But I must admit that, I'm a little apprehensive of him being here." As he says this, they all hear Kendra scream. Quickly putting on his glasses, Giles and the others run into the living room to find, Mr. Zabuto gone and Kendra shaking violently on the floor.

"My God." Giles said as he ran to Kendra and checked her over. To the naked eye it would look like she was having a seizure, but Giles could tell that it was something more.

"Where's Mr. Zabuto?" Willow asked as she looked about the room.

"Never mind him." Giles said as he sat the still shaking Slayer up. "Xander help me get Kendra on the couch." Giles ordered. Not wasting any time Xander grabbed Kendra's legs and Giles got her from under her arms and they both lifted her onto the couch.

"Kendra, sweetheart can you hear me?" Giles pleaded as he sat down beside her and ran his hand through her hair. Kendra just had her eye's wide open looking at him, still shaking, and she started to sweat perfusely.

"Willow." Giles said as he turned to look at the shy redhead. "Fetch a bowl of water and a towel." with that said Willow ran off.

"What do you want me to do, G-man?" Xander asked. His voice was full of concern.

"Pray." Giles replied as he looked up at the boy.

* * *

Kendra sat bolt upright in bed, heart pounding. Light flooded her eyes as she became instantly alert, scanning her surroundings. What had happened? Where was she? Looking around she saw that she was in her room. Looking more closely she saw that her room was bigger...more personalized.

As she sat up in bed, someone opened the door to her room and walked inside. Looking up she saw that it was...

"Xander?"

"That's my name." Xander said as he beamed at her and walked into the room. "Your mom told me to come up and get you to see if you wanted breakfast before school?"

"Me mom?" Kendra asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Something is wrong here.' She thought to herself.

"Yeah, cute lady about yay high." Xander said as he indicated her height with his hand.

"Xander what's going on here?" Kendra asked as she stood to her feet. "Where's Mr. Zabuto?"

"Mr. Zabuto?" Xander asked looking at Kendra strangely. "Honey are you feeling okay? Maybe I should get..."

"No, I'm feeling fine." Kendra lied. "Tell me...mother dat I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes."

"Okay." Xander said giving her a look. "I'll see you in a few." with that said he walked out of the room.

'What's going on here?' Kendra thought to herself. Knowing that the only way she was going to find out any answers, was to meet her mother. What was even more disturbing, was that she couldn't find any weapons in her room. After getting ready for school she walked down the stairs and found that she was not in Giles' apartment, but a very nice house. Hearing voices in another room, she followed the sound and opened the door to a kitchen area.

When she opened the door, she saw Xander sitting at the breakfast table tickling a little black girl, that looked just like her when she was about 12. As she walked fully into the room, she saw a woman with her back turned from her cooking on the stove. As the woman turned around she saw that it was...

"Miss Calendar?"

"Kendra." Jenny said with a playful smile on her face. "I'm glad you decided to join us for breakfast."

"Um...yeah sorry for being late." Kendra said with an awkward smile as she sat down at the table. 'Something really wierd is going on.' she thought to herself.

"Hey." the girl spoke to Kendra. "You're still coming to me birthday party tonight aren't you."

"Your birthday?" Kendra asked as she looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Mom!" the girl whined. "Kendra's acting wierd again."

"Kendra stop teasing your sister." Miss Calendar said as she put a plate of food in front of Kendra. "You know how worked up Dierdre gets."

'Mom...me sister?' Kendra thought to herself. 'I got to find Giles."

Kendra decided not to ask anything about Giles as she silently ate her food. After that her and Xander got up and started to walk to school. Several times Xander started to hold her hand as they walked, until he revealed to her that they were dating. Then it clicked with her. She must have slipped into another dimension.

Thinking things through, she thought that the best course of action was to find Giles and see if he could get her back home.

As she finished her second period class, which she was thankful that her school schedule stayed the same, she walked into the library.

"At least dis is still de same." she said aloud as she looked about the familiar library. As she walked into the room looking at books, someone tapped her on the shoulder. With a smile on her face, thinking that it was Giles, she whirled around and saw someone else.

He was young, probably in his mid-twenties, wearing glasses and he seemed to have an air of snobbishness about himself.

"Do you need help with anything?" the man asked in a british accent.

"I was looking for a Mr. Giles." Kendra said to the man. "Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry." the man said with a shake of his head. "Mr. Giles no longer works here. I'm new here and I'm his replacement Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." he said as he extended his hand to shake her's.

"Nice to meet you." Kendra said as she shook his hand. "Now do you know where Giles is?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Wes told her. "But hey, Jenny the computer teacher is his wife. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Thanks again." Kendra told him as she walked out of the library and right into somebody. "Sorry." Kendra blurted out as she looked up at the person and saw that it was her old Watcher.

"Mr. Zabuto." Kendra said as she gave him a hug. "What's going on? Why..." she stopped herself as she thought about the moment before she woke up in this dimension. When she was talking to Mr. Zabuto his face had changed into something demonic.

"Who are you?" Kendra asked as she broke her embrace from him.

"It's about time you figured I was someone different." the demon said in a dark gravely voice. "I am Tempus, the demon of temptation at your service." he said as he gave her a bow.

"What have you done to me?" Kendra asked. "Where am I?"

"My dear, I did nothing to you." Tempus said as he smiled at her. "I merely answered your wish."

"What wish?" Kendra asked as she grabbed him by his shirt, fully intent on lifting him off of his feet. But she found that she had no strength to do so.

"Ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhh." Tempus softly chided. "You have no power here Slayer. To answer your question you made a wish to me saying that you wish that you didn't have to deal with demons anymore. So now on this world, demons don't exist. This is how your life would be if all of those things like Slayers and Demons never existed."

"But what about Buffy?" Kendra asked as she let the demon go.

"She's alive and well. Since no vampires exist here she never burned down her school gym and came here. All of those mysterious deaths never happened in this town."

"What about Giles?" Kendra asked, only to find that the demon was smiling at her.

"Try Sunnydale Memorial." the demon said as he flashed away, leaving a very confused Kendra in his wake. Thinking of what he was saying, Kendra takes off into a run.

"Hey Ken, wait up!" Xander yells out to her as she runs by him in the hall. Kendra doesn't stop though, she just keeps running.

"What's up with her?" Willow asks as she and Jesse walk up beside Xander.

"I don't know." Xander said as he looked at Willow. "I just don't know."

* * *

Kendra stood puffing and wheezing as she finally made it to the hospital. She never really appreciated having Slayer stamina, but now that she didn't have it she missed it. As she entered the hospital, she looked around until she found the receptionalist's desk.

"Ahh, Miss Giles." the nurse behind the desk said as she looked up and saw Kendra. "You're here early. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I came to see me father." Kendra said still a little out of breath from running from school to hospital. "What room is he in?" The nurse frowned at that. Kendra had been coming there for almost four months. She should know exactly where his room is.

"Room 314." the nurse said giving the now running Kendra a confused looked. As Kendra made it to room 314, her heart started to ache. Giles was in bed unconcious, with tubes and needles all in him. And just to look at his face was like she was looking at a much older man. He looked as if he were twice his age.

"Giles?" Kendra said as she walked up to him and put her head on his chest. As she started to cry Giles eye's suddenly fluttered open.

"Kendra." Giles said in a low and hoarse voice. "What are you doing here so early?" Kendra doesn't answer him, she just holds onto him a little tighter. With a weak smile Giles goes unconcious again.

"Mmm, very touching." someone said aloud. Looking up through tear stained eye's, Kendra saw that it was Tempus.

"What did you do to him?" Kendra asked, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"I did nothing." Tempus said with a shrug. "He has cancer. You see in your dimension, he didn't contact cancer because he was healed by a voodoo shaman years ago, of whom owed Giles a favor. But now since he's in a world without magic, he's going to die."

"Send me back!" Kendra demanded as she started to tremble.

"Why?" Tempus asked as he walked up closer to her. "You have everything here. A mother, a little sister, a loving boyfriend and friends. Why on earth would you want to go back to all of that death and destruction? You're living in the perfect world."

"Because it's not perfect without him." Kendra said as she pointed at Giles. Tempus looked at the trembling girl before him and sighed. She really did love the old man. His mission to tempt Kendra into staying in this perfect world was a bust.

"Wish granted." Tempus said as he put his hand on her forehead.

* * *

Hot tears flowed from Giles eye's as he gathered Kendra in his arms. She'd only been in the seizure for a minute but it seemed like an eternity. Just as suddenly as her body spasmed it stopped. Kendra's eye's closed and she fell unconcious.

"Kendra! Kendra!" Giles yelled fearing the worse. As he pulled her close to himself and started to weep, Kendra weakly opened her eyes.

"Giles?" Kendra asked.

"Good Lord, you gave us a scare." Giles informed her, getting a hold of himself.

"Yeah, Kendra what happened?" Xander asked worriedly.

"And where's Mr. Zabuto?" Willow asked.

"I'm sorry I scared...you all." Kendra said weakly. "I'm just so tired."

"Of course." Giles said as he stood to his feet and gathered Kendra into his arms. As he looked at her he wondered how someone so powerful, could look so fragile. "Xander, Willow I'll be back in a moment." Giles said as he dissappeared upstairs with Kendra.

As he layed her down in her bed he let out a sigh. He had thought that he had lost her, but she came back to him. As he turned to walk out of the room, Kendra's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Dad I'm cold." Kendra said half sleepily as she rolled over in bed. Giles put a smile on his face and tucked his daughter in goodnight. Kissing her on the forehead, he walked to her bedroom door, turned off the lights, and walked out of her room.

With a smile still on his face, he walked downstairs for he knew that his girl was now safe.

In an underground cavern

sametime

A man wearing all black and protective head gear for drilling, hits on a wall with a sledge hammer as other vampires work around him.

"Boss we're close to the crypt." one of the vampires tells the man with the head gear.

"Good." the man replies as he removes the gear, revealing himself to be Spike. "Soon, Slayer...oh so very soon."

TBC...

Please Review...


End file.
